


Love, Prejudice, and the Law.

by FenrirOfTheSith



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Police, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenrirOfTheSith/pseuds/FenrirOfTheSith
Summary: Luna Loud is celebrating the following evening of her sixteenth birthday with her new boyfriend Mikhail. However despite taking the necessary precautions, Luna ends up becoming pregnant with his child. Luna and Mikhail must go through a world of tough decisions as their families, friends, and eventually the law intrude.





	1. Best Night Ever.

“Luna hurry up in there! I really gotta go!” Lincoln called from the other side of the bathroom door. 

When you live in a house with eleven children, you have no choice but to wait if you aren’t the first in the bathroom. Luna Loud knew this all too well which was why she carefully planned out this particular bathroom trip. 

“Sorry Linc!” she called back as she applied eyeliner on her eyelashes. “I’m getting ready for my date with Mikky tonight!” 

“Mikky” was the pet name she gave her boyfriend Mikhail. Although almost everyone called him Michael, as his own brothers did. Normally, she didn’t pay this much attention to her face, but on this particular night she was going to spend the entire evening with him and she wanted to look her best. Her eldest sister Lori even let her borrow some of her makeup. 

“Errruugh…” she heard her younger brother Lincoln groan. She then heard the sounds of footsteps running away “I can’t hold it anymore! Lana! Where’s ol’ Sloshy!?” 

“Luna!” she heard her second older sister call. “Are you almost done in there? I need help practicing my clarinet for band class, but I can’t get the thing to play any music!”

Luna rolled her eyes and sighed. Leni wasn’t the smartest tool in the shed.  
“Did you try blowing into it?” she asked half sarcastically, half serious. 

She first heard a few deep breaths until eventually a muffled and off tune woodwind sound came. 

“Oh! Thanks Luna! I knew you were the music genius!” she cheerfully exclaimed. 

Luna couldn’t help but giggle to herself. That’s my family! It wasn’t easy living in a big family but the adventures and loving moments made it totally worth it. 

She stared back in the mirror, and applied a little blue shade to her eyes to match her purple shirt and skirt she was wearing. Her sisters Lori and Leni insisted on helping her with her wardrobe, but Luna insisted on doing it herself. It wasn’t even like Mikky was one to judge. Luna still couldn’t believe it, she had known Mikhail as a casual friend for close to four years now, and it wasn’t until a year ago that they actually started dating. In fact, the first couple of dates weren’t even romantic. Luna was just chilling with her bandmates after school one day, and Mikhail invited them to coffee at a nearby diner. Since everyone else had other affairs to attend to, Luna went with him by herself. The little date/not date went so well that he asked her out again next weekend. The next thing she knew, her and Mikhail were holding hands in the lunch room and going out on dates on a regular basis. 

Once Luna was satisfied with her looks she closed the mirror cupboard and left the bathroom. She then headed to the room she shared with her other sister Luan and grabbed her favorite acoustic guitar. The reason was that she was planning to spend the night at Mikhail’s house and wanted to bring her guitar with her, just in case. She and Mikky liked to have their jams on during some dates. Hopefully, they’d have one tonight and play some rocking music. 

“Hey Luna!” Luan suddenly barged in holding her ventriloquist dummy, Mr. Coconuts. 

“Hey Luan. Tell me, how do I look?” Luna asked her sister. Granted, Luan wasn’t the most fashion smart girl but still, it wasn’t bad to get a second opinion. 

“Why Luna! You look rocking, hahahaha!” Luan laughed as she made a cheap pun. “Get it?”

“Yeah, I get it.” Luna responded somewhat annoyed. But hey, after living with an amateur comedian as a roomie for several years, you get used to the bad puns. 

She checked the clock on the wall, it was a quarter to seven. Perfect, he said he’d pick her up at seven. 

Luna walked out of her room and downstairs to the living room. She decided to wait for Mikky on the couch. The living room still had a few streaming and balloons up from yesterday. A banner reading “Happy Sweet Sixteen” was still strung up on the wall. Luna smiled. Yesterday, she had her sixteenth birthday party. Tonight, she was going to spend time with her man. Mikhail wasn’t at the party yesterday, however. He got tied up with his engineering classes and missed the party. It wasn’t a big deal though. He promised he’d make it up to her the day after. 

As she was waiting, her parents came in to check up on her. 

“Oh hey there ‘rents!” she greeted her mom and dad. She then noticed her dad had a few tears in his eyes. “Yo popstar. What’s wrong?” 

Mr. Loud sniffed, “Nothing, honey. It’s just, it only seems like yesterday you were just a little baby… Now… Now… Oh, they grow up so fast!” 

Mrs. Loud giggled, and held her husband as he cried tears a joy. “What your father is saying is that we’re so happy you’re growing up into a fine young lady!” 

Luna smirked “Thanks Mom. And Pops, don’t be so dramatic!” 

Mr. Loud sniffed, and wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry Luna. Just promise me one thing.” 

Luna faced her dad and asked “Oh, and what’s that?” 

Her father came and grabbed her. “Just promise you’ll be my little rockstar!” He cried again. 

“Relax, Popstar!” She joked as she patted his back. “I’m just going on a date…”

Just then a knock on the door interrupted the moment. 

“I’ll get it!” Mrs. Loud said as she went and answered the door. “Hello! Oh hi there, Mikhale?…. Mikhole… Uh, Michael.” She blushed in embarrassment at the mispronunciations. 

Luna heard Mikhail laugh at her mother being unable to pronounce his real name. Mikhail’s family was German/Ukrainian on his dad’s side, so everyone had difficulty pronouncing his name. Most just called him Michael, and he was okay with that. Hell, Luna herself had to learn a bit of Russian in order to properly pronounce his name herself. 

“Hehehe. Alright, Mrs. Loud. Is Luna there?” he asked as he stepped into the house. 

Mikhail was very tall for a seventeen year old, going on eighteen. He was as tall as Lori with a long wave of black hair which he tied back in a ponytail, while a pair of bright blue eyes sparkled in the night air. He was dressed very nicely in dark blue pants, and was covered in a black trench coat. Not the most romantic getup, but for Luna it was perfect. 

“Hey Mikky!” Luna called as she gently laid her dad back on the couch, and ran to Mikhail with her arms extended. She embraced him in a close hug.

“Babe!” Mikhail smiled, and received her in his arms in a hug. “Sorry I’m a little early than expected. Silvio just installed new tires on my car, so it was faster today than normal.” Silvio was Mikhail’s fraternal twin brother. 

Luna giggled and looked him in the face, and gently booped his nose. “Hey, no prob Mikky! I’m so excited for tonight!”

Mikhail smiled. “Me too Luna. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to make it here yesterday. I hope tonight will make up for it!” 

Mikhail and Luna leaned into each other and kissed. Nothing too graphic though; just a cute little lover’s peck. There were parents present after all. Luna could hear her dad suddenly whimper and cry while moaning something to the tune of, “Oh, they grow up so fast!” 

“So, where you guys heading to?” Mrs. Loud asked with a cheerful smile. 

“Nothing too special. We’re doing to Big George’s Grill. It’s a steakhouse, and it’s delicious! Normally, it’s jam packed this year, but my dad’s friends with the owner. I was able to get a reservation.” Mikhail explained to the Loud parents. 

Mrs. Loud put her hands together in front of her and said “Oh, sounds exciting! Oh Luna! Your father and I have to get a picture of this!”

Luna blushed violently, and Mikhail started laughing. “Mom! That’s embarrassing!” 

Luna and Mikhail hugged and Luna gave a weak smile as Luna’s parents took a picture of the two of them. Mikhail pat Luna on the back and escorted her outside. “C’mon babe. We should get going.” 

“See ya, Mom and Dad!” Luna called out as they walked out the front porch. “Oh, and I’m spending the night’s at Sam’s tonight too! Remember?” 

She actually wasn’t going to Sam’s although Sam was in on the lie. It was actually an alibi to cover her real sleepover location. 

“Of course, sweetie!” Mrs. Loud answered back as she waved them goodbye. “Have fun!”

“And if anything happens to my daughter mister, you are in big trouble!!!” Mr. Loud screamed. 

“Don’t worry! She’s in good hands!” Mikhail joked as he led Luna to his car. 

Mikhail unlocked the door to the car that was parked outside. It was a beautiful dark blue classic Dodge Charger, 1973 model to be exact. Mikhail had mentioned it was his dad’s and he got it from an international auction. 

“Sweet wheels tonight, Mikky!” she told him as she opened the door and stepped into the passenger’s side of the vehicle. She had seen the car before a few times when she was at his house but never had she’d been inside it.

“I know right!” Mikhail exclaimed almost in excitement and he got into the driver’s seat. “My dad let me use it for tonight. He never lets me or Silvio drive this baby except for special occasions.”

It wasn’t like it was the only car Mikhail’s family owned. Actually, Mikhail’s family was very wealthy. Both of his parents own successful companies, and were successful investors. When Mikhail first began hanging out with Luna and her friends, he actually kept his wealth a secret for fear that they would only like him for his money, and not his personality. Of course, eventually, Luna and friends found out but they liked him for what he was. Luna especially. It didn’t matter if he was a rich playboy or poor street punk. She loved him for who he was. 

“So. Wanna see her in action?” Mikhail said with a wild smile on his face as he put the keys in the ignition. 

Luna giggled and nodded. “Rev up her engine!” 

With a playful howl Mikhail turned the keys, and activated the car. The engine roared with the fury only a ‘70s muscle car could give. For a car that was forty years old, it was very well kept. Even the upholstery felt fresh and new; much more different than old Vanzilla her family drove. 

“Alright, let’s get this evening started!” He practically sang, and turned on the radio. The radio was set to an alternative rock station, and was currently playing a song from the band Arcade Fire. He pulled out of the driveway, and set the car to drive. Tonight was going to be unforgettable. 

 

“Ah man that was great!” Luna said as she rubbed her stomach. Mikky was right. That steakhouse was great!  
“It would’ve been better if your steak was a little redder on the inside,” Mikhail laughed at her. Mikky loved his steaks to be pretty bloody on the inside where she got her’s medium well. 

“We should go back there sometime. Maybe on a Friday during their fish fry. They make the best roasted cod you’ll ever taste!” Mikhail said as he waved his free hand across his chest.  
“Hehe, maybe.” Luna responded with a laugh. 

Tonight was going well so far. The restaurant they went to was great. Although Luna was willing to go Dutch, Mikhail insisted on paying for the meal and dessert. They were now on their way back to Mikhail’s house where they had plans to watch a few movies, and maybe play a few tunes. Mikhail’s family lived a little farther near the town outskirts in one of the more wealthier suburbs. It wasn’t a gated community. However, the houses there were the types that would cost you a pretty penny to live there. His house was one of those mini mansion like houses with six bedrooms, four bathrooms, and a humongous backyard.

“Here we are,” Mikky announced as he turned right and pulled into the driveway. He pushed the remote on his car to open the garage door. 

He pulled into the garage very cautiously before stopping and turning the car off. As he opened the door, he pressed the remote again to close the garage door. Luna got out of her seat too, and grabbed her guitar from the truck. When she closed the trunk door, she heard a loud but muffled sound of two dogs barking and she noticed Mikhail smirking. 

“Sounds like they know we’re here,” he said with a laugh as he opened the door leading from the garage into his house pantry. 

Almost immediately once Luna and Mikky stepped in, two dogs, a German shepherd/wolf hybrid and an Alaskan malamute ran up to them barking and yowling with excitement! Luna had met them before a few times. The German shepard's name was Panzer and the Malamute’s name was Kukri; interesting names. They were both males of four years old and were huge although their bark was louder than their bite. 

“Hey buddies!” Mikhail exclaimed as he knelt down and hugged the excited dogs petting them and letting them nuzzle and lick him. “Oh yes I missed you too.”

Luna laughed as the dogs then came to her and sniffed her compulsively. 

“Hey furry dudes remember me?” she teased them as she held out her hand letting them smell it as she pat their snouts. 

They looked up at her, and growled and barked but very softly and tucking their ears back. 

“Hahaha looks like they do.” Mikhail laughed as he closed the door and took her guitar in its case. “Here let me help you with that Luna.” 

“Oh thanks Mikky!” Luna said as she walked with him out of the pantry and into the the house. 

They walked past the kitchen and were met with the living room which was huge. It had a giant class window facing the outside of the backyard giving a good view of the area. However tonight the curtains were covering it up due to the night time desire of privacy. The couches and chairs were facing a giant HD flat tv mounted onto the wall. Below it was a cabinet with a blu ray player, a few wires, and a PS4 console were resting below. While Luna had been in his house a few times she was always impressed how big the house was. The walls themselves were decorated with various portraits of art, Mikhail and his family, and other decorations. There were even a few swords and guns mounted on the walls, mostly old flintlock muskets and replica medieval swords. Some of the paintings were actually drawn by Mikhail’s younger brother Bernard, who despite only being fourteen was already a fairly decent artist in his own right. They actually converted part of the massive basement into a studio, so Bernard could paint in peace. Luna at the moment was particularly mesmerized by a painting showing a very thin man wearing black playing what appeared to be a violin. The man had long hair and had somewhat of a look of sadness on him. 

“You like that one?” She heard Mikhail say to her which broke her out of her daze.

“Oh? Yeah” she replied as she pointed at it “It looks rockin.”

Mikhail nodded his head and said, “Yeah. It’s a painting of famed Italian violinist, Niccolo Paganini.” 

Luna nodded and looked at the painting, “Awesome, man. My music teacher told me about him. She said he was one of the best violin players ever! Imagine what kind of jams he could pull off if he had access to a wicked axe.”

Mikhail laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder, “That he was Luna, that he was.”

Luna smiled and looked at him, “So dude, where’s your family tonight?” 

While Mikhail didn’t have nearly as many siblings as Luna, he still had three siblings who in Mikhail’s own words could be a nightmare. 

“With the exception of Bernard, everyone is out tonight. Mom and dad are in Grand Rapids celebrating their wedding anniversary, Katherine’s spending the weekend at a girl scout’s club, and Silvio’s gone out to do some evening racing on his motorcycle.”

Luna laughed “Oh if I know Silvio who knows when he’ll be back.”

Mikhail laughed in response. Silvio was his fraternal twin brother who had a personality that was similar to Luna’s own sister. However while Lynn pretty much played any sport with the word “ball” in its title, Silvio preferred racing down a dirt track at seventy miles an hour. He was also a skilled hockey player and had been accepted by the Royal Woods University Snow Wolves as a right winger. However Silvio loved motorcycle racing and would spend hours sometimes an entire day riding his bike on tracks.

“What about Bernard?” Luna asked. 

“Oh don’t worry about him. He won’t bother us. He’s downstairs in the basement, working on a few paintings,” Mikhail explained as he pointed to the basement door. “I told him you’d be coming over and he said it’s alright as long as we aren’t too loud.” 

Luna nodded and gave a thumbs up. “So… whatcha wanna do?” 

Mikhail shrugged his shoulders and giggled. “I don’t know honestly. I mean we can take your guitar upstairs to our guest room where I have the keyboard set up.” 

Luna nodded her head “Awww yeah man! You know how to pump up the jam!”

Mikhail escorted her upstairs to the second floor and led her a guest room. The room, like the rest of the house, was pretty big and could easily fit two master bedrooms in it. However it was used sorta as a music room and rec room as their were musical instruments, and shelves packed with board and card games. Almost everyone in Mikhail’s family could play a musical instrument (his nine year old sister Katherine was still learning how to play the violin). Mikhail could play a few himself and was proficient in the guitar, the cello, and even the bass. He was also a thrashing keyboardist. 

“Hey Luna I wanna show you something,” he said as he dug through a closet looking for something before coming out with a weird looking wooden flute. “Ah, here it is!” 

“What’s that dude?” she asked with interest at the instrument. It looked very exotic. 

“This Luna, is called a Xiao,” he explained as he moved his hand along the length of the short instrument. “It’s a bamboo flute from China.” 

“Wow dude it’s cool!” Luna admired the bright wooden shine of the flute. 

“Oh it gets even better!” Mikhail said as he brought the tip to his lips “Listen to this.”

At first he only blew a few soft toots as a warmup while wiggling his fingers on the holes of the flute to get a quick feel. He then proceeding to play a short but very catchy song. “Love Song of Kangding,” it was called. Luna smiled and tapped her foot to the tune a little it had quite a hook. The flute itself seemed to have that right balance too. It was high pitched and energetic but at the same time had a softness to it that felt as if the xiao’s sound was a naturally occuring noise generated by mountain winds. When he finally finished Luna clapped her hands. 

“Awesome bro!” She practically cheered. “That was beautiful!” 

Mikhail smiled and gave a bow as if he had just finished performing a major symphony at an opera house.

“Yeah I can’t believe I still know how to play this thing!” He snickered as he pointed at the xiao flute. “Oh I know another song for you!” 

He put the flute back and then played a song that made Luna burst out laughing. The song he was playing was that infamous jingle sung by the classic children’s toy Fenton the Feel Good Fox. Luna remembered that song in particular as she and her siblings gave the baby Lily Fenton to stop her from crying. It worked but Lily kept playing that song over and over where it drove the family nuts!

“Oh my god dude! It took me forever to get that song out of my head!” She laughed. “Thanks a lot!” 

Mikhail stopped and laughed back, “No problem. I aim to please!” 

Luna pulled her guitar out of its case, “Got an amp I can hook it up to?”

“Oh sure Luna,” he answered as he grabbed one of the amps and carefully plugged the guitar into it. He then grabbed his guitar and plugged it in too.

“So what’re you in the mood for?” he asked as he adjusted the volume. “Just keep it quiet. I don’t want Bernard to have a cow.”

Luna laughed and strummed a few notes while adjusting the tune. 

“Don’t worry brah. Last thing I want is to hear Bernard go on another rant.”

Mikhail tuned his guitar and strummed a few notes and chords. Eventually the two got their guitars in tune and synced into a few songs. They played a few classical rock songs here and there such as The Joker by Steve Miller, some old school rock by Mick Swagger, and they even performed a few alternative songs that Mikhail was particularly good at. 

“Wow dude you’re getting better at the guitar!” Luna smiled amused by his musical skills. 

“Well I have one hell of a teacher!” Mikhail smirked at Luna causing her to blush.

They must’ve spent a good hour or two just playing songs and occasionally looking up songs on their smartphones. The real fun came when Mikhail got out his beautiful black bass guitar and the real jams really started! Mikhail was a hell of a bass player and probably would’ve put many too shame. Heck even Luna couldn’t rip out those 

Without even thinking about it, the two of them leaned into each other and merged their mouths into a kiss. Luna closed her eyes and smiled as she danced her tongue along side Mikhail’s. She could practically taste his raspberry mint toothpaste. After about half a minute, they stopped and Mikhail embraced Luna. 

“I take it you didn’t come to my place to just sing a few songs?” he said as he held her. 

Luna murmured softly in his warm embrace, “To be honest, yeah. There’s something I wanted to do with you tonight…” she sounded kinda nervous.

“Oh… And that is…?” Mikhail was blushing bright red. While he acted as if he didn’t know, deep now, he knew what she would be asking him.

Luna looked up and stared at Mikhail, “Michael…. I… if it’s alright… do you wanna have sex?” 

Mikhail and Luna both blushed furiously and Mikhail swore he felt his heart skipped a beat. 

“Luna, I know we’ve been dating for a year…”

“Year and a half.”

“Right, but don’t you think we should wait a little longer?” Mikhail asked with concern. “And besides you’re only sixteen and…”

But Luna put a finger to his lips.

“So?” She said, still blushing a little, but flickering her eyelashes seductively. 

Mikhail swallowed a deep knot in his throat and stammered, “Well… I do love you Luna and, well… Fuck it. I’ve been dreaming about doing… that with you for awhile now.”

She giggled and pulled him close to her and went in for another kiss.

“Will Bernard disturb us?” she asked half concerned and half seductive.

Mikhail smirked and shook his head. “Nah.” 

Luna took his hand and they both got up and he led her to his room.

“Oh, wait a minute.” Mikhail suddenly stopped at his door. 

Luna looked at him with some concern, “What is it Mikky?” 

Mikhail gently pushed her in his room but walked towards his brother’s room. 

“I don’t have any condoms on me so I’m taking one from Silvio’s stash.”

Luna giggled and flirted, “Don’t keep a lady waiting!” 

However she didn’t have to wait too long as Mikhail was back almost as quickly as he left.

“I’m back, Luna. Sorry about that,” he explained with a weak smile and a blushed face. 

Luna seductively got up and slowly closed the door and locked it. 

“Now we’re all alone, handsome.” She cooed, and tickled his chest. 

Mikhail gulped again, but held her close and rubbed her back. He caressed her ever sensually. His heart skipped a beat though when he felt Luna slowly pull up his shirt. 

“Relax darling,” she cooed “I feel like making love!” 

She took off Mikhail’s shirt and he responded by removing her t-shirt and unstrapping her bra. The two began to kiss and strip and slowly laid across his bed. Mikhail could only gaze at Luna’s beauty as she laid on top of him and smiled.

“Hey babe, let’s take a walk on the wild side!” She said slyly and leaned down to kiss his neck causing him to gasp. 

The two young lovers both felt like it was a dream, but the feelings were real. They were doing the taboo deed...

And boy did it feel good. 

Thirty minutes later….

Luna yawned as she nuzzled against Mikhail’s bare chest. He in turned rubbed and caressed her hair, pushing his fingers through it’s soft comforting touch. He 

“That….was…” he gasped out practically out of breath, and moving against his lady lover’s soft bare skin. 

Luna giggled and kissed him again. “That was wonderful, babe….” 

Both of them were practically lost for words in their state. All they could do was cuddle and kiss as they waited to recover their stamina. 

“Mikhail?” Luna raised her head. 

“Hmm? Oh what is it Luna?” 

Luna rested her head on his shoulder and touched his side, “Ever since Sam told me she wasn’t into me, I felt so alone… I mean… Sam was my crush since I was in sixth grade.” 

Mikhail nodded. Luna was actually bisexual and had previously courted a girl in her class named Sam. He was actually fairly good friends with Sam too, and she sometimes accompanied them on their more casual dates. However, when Luna finally asked Sam to be her girl, Sam broke the hard truth. While she loved Luna as a close friend, she didn’t love her like that. 

“But then, you asked me out and…” Luna tried to continue but suddenly a few tears built up. “Mikky, I love you so much!” 

He smiled and kissed her passionately. He felt her breath along with him as the two kissed and cuddled. 

“I think it’s time we went to sleep,” Mikhail stated with a loud yawn. 

The story of contagious yawning was proven when Luna gave one herself. 

“Yeah. I’m pretty beat…” she sighed as she closed her eyes. 

The two remained silent for the next moments and just held onto each other in a warm embrace. Eventually, their stamina had been depleted and the two young lovers fell asleep. 

It was the best birthday Luna ever had.


	2. Something's not right.

Five weeks later…

“Kids!” Mrs. Loud called from the kitchen “Breakfast is ready! Hurry up!

Luna woke up with a major groan and wiped her eyes. The morning sunlight stung her eyes and she felt very fatigue. The moment she awoke she noticed she didn’t feel right.It wasn’t just that she wasn’t a morning type but on this morning she felt very terrible. Her stomach was growling but not in hunger but of pain while her head throbbed as if her brain and heart switched places. She also noticed her breasts felt sore as if she had just bench pressed a thousand pounds the night before. The kicker though was that this wasn’t the first time she felt this way in the morning. The past week she’d been feeling a little funny and while she couldn’t quite understand why but she had this really haunting sensation that something was going on. Today however, was very worse compared to the past days.

“Erhg….” Luna groaned as she struggled to climb down from the top bunk she and Luan shared. Luan had already gotten up and was probably in the bathroom fighting with her siblings over the bathroom

Once she got on the ground that was when she truly felt woozy. Her stomach hurt, her head hurt, her eyes her, just, everything seemed to hurt.

“Aw man…” she croaked out “Am I coming down with something?”

She placed her hand to her head; strange, her temperature felt normal. Was it her dad’s goulash? As much as an amazing cook Mr. Loud was, he goulash was much left to be desired. She shook her head and tried to get ahold of herself.

“C’mon Lunes you’ve felt worse.” she sighed to herself and limped out the door to the bathroom.

The bathroom was just as Luna had expected it to be, chaotic.

“I had it first!” her little sister Lola screamed as she and her twin Lana battled over a tube of toothpaste.

“No I had it first Lola! Give it!” Lana screamed back as she tried to tug the tube to her chest only to be met with another tug by Lola.

Her other sisters were huddled around the mirror either brushing their teeth, applying makeup, or in her younger sister Lisa’s case, swabbing the sink for DNA samples; don’t ask.

“Hey Luna,” She heard her little brother Lincoln announce behind her waking her from her trance-like state.

“Huh what? Oh hey bro.” She answered with a very weak smile.

Lincoln frowned almost immediately at the appearance of Luna. She looked horrible! Her skin was pale, her eyes had deep circles, and despite her faux smile, Lincoln could tell she seemed to be in a lot of pain.

“Uh Luna?” He asked with great concern as he scratched his white hair. “Are you okay? You don’t look too good.”

Luna squeaked a little but just smiled, “Oh I’m alright bro. Just, you know how mornings are for me.”

Lincoln tapped his foot and folded his arms. He wasn’t buying Luna’s answer.

“Are you sure?” He responded. “I know you aren’t a morning person but today you look like a zombie!”

Luna just patted his head and giggled a little.

“I’ll be fine Link! Just need to get my face cream on and a cup of coffee and I’ll be alright!”

Although to be honest, the thought of drinking coffee actually upset her stomach more. Lincoln had a semi look of worry on his face.

“Look I’ll be fine Lincoln” She said as she took his hand and they entered the bathroom. “C’mon let’s get ready for school together.”

 

By the time she had gotten downstairs her headache had ceased but her stomach was still doing flip flops. For some very peculiar reason, she had an urge to pee even though she had just went a few moments ago. Now she was at the table barely touching anything. She was sipping her coffee at a very slow pace and was hardly even eating anything. It appeared the rest of her family was catching up on her odd mannerisms today.

“Sweetie are you alright?” She heard her mother ask.

“Oh I’m alright mom.” Luna managed to squeak out as she poked her breakfast with her fork.

Her mom got out of her chair and walked up to Luna.

“Are you sure dear? You don’t look so hot.” She said with worry as she placed her hand on Luna’s forehead.

Luna groaned in embarrassment, “Mom I’m fine. Just a little queasy is all. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Her siblings all looked at her with concern and worry.

“Are you sure Luna?” Her eldest sister Lori asked.

“You look paler than Edwin when Griselda left him for the Duke of Transylvania.” Her little sister Lucy said in her creepy monotone voice.

“She’s even paler than you!” Lynn told Lucy as she scarfed down some eggs and bacon.

“Shall I implement emergency quarantine procedure alpha six?” Lisa inquired in a scientific method.

“Guys I’m fine!” Luna shouted. “I’m alright. Probably just something I ate last night or maybe it’s my time of the month. I don’t know!”

Luna got up and walked to the living room snorting with frustration. The Loud house was concerned by this as she wasn’t her cheery musical self today. Normally she’d be singing about just about everything but she seemed very slow today. Actually, they had noticed she seemed sluggish for the past week but thought nothing of it. She had been complaining of body aches and mood swings but this morning however Luna was particularly bad.

Mr. Loud turned to his wife and said quietly, “Rita? Should we do something?”

Mrs. Loud gave a smile although her eyebrows were lowered “I’ll double check on her. But I’m sure she’s alright honey. She’s probably experiencing feminine pains is all.”

Luna, like her older sisters was budding into a woman of course she was gonna feel like utter garbage some days. It’s just what kids do in that fragile gap between childhood and adulthood called teenage years. After breakfast the kids still had a half hour of free time before it was time for school. Immediately nine of the children still at the table got out and ran off in various directions to do whatever it is they wanted to do. The exception being baby Lily who was still in her high chair. Mister and misses Loud got up and started collecting the dishes. As they walked past Lily their nostrils were struck with a very pungent odor that they were all too familiar with.

“Uh oh did my wittle Wiwy make a stinky?” Mrs. Loud booped Lily’s nose as she spoke in baby gibberish.

“Poo poo!” Lily babbled as she wiggled in her high chair.

Mrs. Loud turned to her husband and said, “Hey Lynn, why don’t you go change Lily while I check on Luna.”

“Aw can’t I check on Luna while you change Lily?” Mr. Loud groaned as he plugged his nose.

Rita Loud rolled her eyes, “No honey I think Luna’s having girl issues and needs a woman’s touch. Besides I changed Lily last time so it’s your turn!”

“Oh alright.” Her husband pouted as he picked up Lily but kept her away from his face as he tried hard not to inhale the foul smell.

Mrs. Loud walked out of the kitchen and saw Luna sitting on the couch groaning in pain.

“Luna honey are you sure you’re alright?” She asked as she approached her daughter.

Luna was able to adjust herself and squeak a little but nodded her head. Mrs. Loud didn’t take any chances and immediately headed to the upstairs bathroom to grab the thermometer. When she got back down stairs she presented it to Luna.

“Okay honey open your mouth.” She addressed Luna in a stern but motherly fashion.

But Luna shifted away from her in protest.

“Mom I told you I’m fine!” Luna spoke with great resistance.

Even though she knew she felt like shit, she didn’t wanna miss school today. Today she and her friends were going to hang out at the mall and check out the new music shop that opened. She feared if she called in sick her parents wouldn’t let her go.

“Honey please let me check your temperature.” Mrs. Loud demanded in a more stern voice this time.

 

Luna got up and pointed at her mom in defiance, “Mom how many times do I have to tell you? I’m feeling fin… UG!”

Luna was cut off by a sudden belch and she immediately covered her mouth. However this belch wasn’t a gas belch though and a strong acidic flavor came from it.

“Luna are you okay!” Mrs. Loud asked with worry as she carefully approached her daughter.

Luna tried to say something but her words were blocked by a series of belches and croaks. Luna covered her mouth and clutched her stomach before keeling over the floor and hacking. Mrs. Loud immediately realized her daughter was throwing up and rushed to the kitchen to grab a garbage bag. It was perfect timing too as just as she got back she put the bag in front of Luna who proceeded to retch into the bag in violent spasms. The other Loud siblings nearby watched and gasped in horror as they witnessed their sister retching and coughing into a garbage bag. It wasn’t long before the smell filled the room and caused the Loud children to cough and gag at the foul odor.

“Kids go upstairs and get ready for school I’ll deal with Luna.” Mrs. Loud told her children as she held Luna close to the bag and patted her back.

Lisa was the first to break the silence, “Alright it appears that quarantine protocol alpha six needs to be initiated!”

“Wow, that sure was a gag I didn’t see coming! Hahahaha!” Luan laughed as she told a terrible pun, “But seriously that’s gross. I don’t wanna get sick.”

Mrs. Loud felt Luna’s spasms cease and her retching stopped. She gently rubbed her daughter’s back. Luna groaned a gave a few sobs as she tried to recover her strength.

“Easy there Luna it’s okay.” Rita gently said as she helped her daughter up.

Luna looked absolutely terrible. Her skin had turned very very pale and her face was wet with tears and sweat. To add further insult to injury, Luna realized she had wet herself too and began whimpering in embarrassment and pain.

Rita noticed her daughter’s state and turned to her other children.

“Okay kids show’s over! Get ready for school now!”

Immediately the kids ran up the stairs and soon she heard them fighting over who could use the shower first followed by the sound of disinfectant spray. She turned to her daughter again whose color was returning a little and she wiped her mouth with her arm.

“Mom… I’m sorry. I just…” she began to weakly speak but Mrs. Loud shushed her.

“You’re staying home today little Miss.” Rita told her daughter.

“But mom I was gonna hang out with Mikhail and Sam today after school!” Luna weakly coughed out and tried to stand up.

But her mother shushed her and helped her stand.

“You’re not going anywhere like this missy.” she responded as she pointed a finger at her daughter. “Listen I’ll help you clean up after your siblings are ready and afterwards you are heading straight to bed. You got that?”

Luna tried to protest once again but she was too exhausted to fight. She didn’t want to admit defeat but her mom was right. She was too sick and tired to fight anymore. Mrs. Loud escorted her daughter upstairs to the bathroom and took off her soiled clothes and put them in a hamper.

“Now you take a hot shower and go straight to bed Luna. I’ll call the school and tell them you won’t be coming alright?”

Luna weakly nodded, “Alright mom.”

Luna stepped in the shower and to be honest it felt very great. The warm water and soap relaxed her tensed up body and watched the smell of sweat and sick off of her. Come to think of it, she felt much better too actually. Her stomach was calmed down and while she was still woozy and exhausted her headache had lightened up. She could hear her mother also cleaning herself up with disinfectant and instructing the kids to line up and get ready for school. Luna turned off the shower and dried up before putting on her evening robe before finally exiting the bathroom and heading to her room. She climbed up the bunk bed and snuggled underneath the covers exhausted. A few minutes later her mom and dad came up with a clean bucket, two tablets of tylenol, and a bottle filled with ice water.

“Okay sweetie me and your father have to work so take these tablets of tylenol and get some sleep okay?” her mother said in a nurturing tone.

Luna nodded and took the pills gulping them down with a swig of ice cold water. The water felt so refreshing though as her mouth was dried up and still had the aftertaste of bile.

“And if anything’s wrong call us immediately!” her father instructed.

Luna nodded weakly and laid down staring up at her ceiling.

“If you start feeling a little bit better and get hungry there’s chicken soup and crackers in the pantry.” Luna heard her mom explain.

“I get it ‘Rents!” Luna exclaimed as she raised her hands to show them her acknowledgement. “Right now I really wanna sleep.”

Her parents immediately smiled awkwardly and said “Oh yeah forgot!”

They turned off the light and closed the door wishing her goodbye. Luna was left alone in the room with only a sliver of sunlight peeking through the curtains as a light source. Five minutes later she heard the sound of Vanzilla being revved up and the engine running. Luna felt her eyes drooping and a loud yawn escaped her mouth. With nothing to do she plugged in some earphones into her smartphone and turned on some rock music. She laid there in a daze, slowly falling asleep. Eventually her eyelids fell shut and she drifted off into a deep slumber.

 

By the time Luna had awoken from her dazey sleep it was half past noon. She sat up in bed and moaned in weakness as she rubbed her eyes. It appeared that last bit of sleep worked wonders, other than feeling a little drowsy, she was feeling much better. She grabbed the water bottle and took a few more sips. The ice had mostly melted but she didn’t care, gulbing it greedily as she was very parched. Her stomach soon vibrated and gave a low growl. However, to her relief it wasn’t a sign of sickness but hunger. That’s when she noticed that she was very very hungry. Guess that wasn’t too unexpected as she barely ate anything and the few small mouthfuls she did eat her body kicked out earlier. Come to think of it, she felt completely normal now.

“Mmm I guess I was right,” she said to herself. “Probably just ate something last night that disagreed with me.”

She carefully climbed out of bed and stretched her arms and legs and did a few jumping jacks. Yeah she definitely felt much better.

“Well might as well make the most of my day off then.” she smiled as she walked out of her room.

Her first incentive was to find something to eat. Her dad said they left her some chicken soup but to be honest that didn’t sound feeling. She headed over to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. She browsed around the shelves as if they were products displayed at the shopping mall.

“Lets see,” she examined with a hum and put her free hand on her chin as she thought about her decision.

Unfortunately there wasn’t much in the fridge to eat as it was a little difficult to hold onto leftovers in a big family. Her siblings once tried to figure out a way to divide the fridge space evenly for each of them but that ended in disaster. She examined what options she did have and looked at them each. Sliced American cheese? Nah that stuff clogged her up and besides, there wasn’t any cold cuts to go with it. There was a chocolate pudding cup but that was off limits as Lola called dibs on it first. She looked at a container of bread pudding that had been there for a few days and opened it. At first she thought about heating it up as a little snack but the dusty smell and white/green splotches on it told her otherwise.

“Ugh is there anything good to eat around here?” she groaned as she tossed the moldy bread pudding in the garbage.

Soon however, her eyes came across a sandwich on a plate that was wrapped in plastic foil. Luna picked it up and looked closely at it. It was one of Lincoln’s sauerkraut and peanut butter sandwiches. Luna had known about Lincoln’s weird tastes in food and to her knowledge this sandwich was so bizarre and gross even Lana wouldn’t eat it. However, for some very strange reason, Luna took a small piece off and popped it in her mouth.

“Whoa!” she gasped after realizing what she had done. Her brain and taste buds were telling her to spit out the sandwich but her stomach was telling her to keep eating.  
Granted sauerkraut and peanut butter don’t go together but it wasn’t too bad. The texture was far left to be desired but taste wise it wasn’t too bad. Hey it tasted better than her dad’s goulash!  
“Yeah I can dig this.” she cheered to herself as she took the sandwich and put it on a plate. Granted Lincoln would scold her but he could always make another. It’s a sandwich after all.

Still she felt something was missing on it but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She opened up the fridge again and almost impulsively she began applying other weird things on the sandwich; regular butter, pickles, some black olives, and even some microwavable bacon! While this may have sounded like a sandwich so vile it would make a billy goat puke, she ate it like it was an everyday pb&j packed in a school lunch box.  
Full and much better Luna decided to go to the living room and watch tv. Normally in a big family tv time had to be rationed to debated on, since she was home sick she had it all to her own! She grabbed the remote and turned it on skimming through the channels. The problem with day time television is that there’s nothing good on until three. It was mostly just game shows, political news, and reruns of other shows. She decided to just watch a rerun of Jeopardy to pass the time for now even though she wasn’t a fan. But it was either that or staring at the walls. She finished the last of her sandwich and gave a satisfied sigh. She felt much better; who knows, maybe if she was feeling better she might be allowed to hang out with her friends tonight. Towards the end of this particular episode her phone began ringing and she picked it up. The caller ID said it was Mikhail and she smiled as she answered the call.

“Hey Mikky what’s hangin’?” she asked in a giddy school girl voice.

She heard Mikhail giggling on the other end before saying, “I came across Lori at the community college today. She told me you were sick this morning.”

Luna nodded even though she was physically alone.

“Yeah I don’t know what happened. I just woke up with an upset stomach and next thing I know I’m in puke city!” she explained.

“Eck!” Mikhail gagged on the other line “Sounds gross. You doing okay now?”

“Uh hah!” Luna nodded. “Much better actually. My mom called me in sick but I’m feeling much better now. I was able to eat something and keep it down.”

“Huh? Really, what are you doing now?”

“Ah just relaxing and watching some tv to pass the time. Mom said I couldn’t go anywhere today but if I’m still feeling better maybe she’ll let me out.” Luna said with a tone of excitement in her voice.

“Nice!” Mikhail exclaimed on the other line. “However as much as I love you until I know for sure that you aren’t contagious don’t expect any hugs and kisses from me tonight.”

 

Luna laughed out, “Ah Mikky I’m not sick like that. I don’t have a fever or anything. I probably just ate something that disagreed with me last night. Probably my dad’s goulash.”

“Uh huh. Well okay then. Well babe my thirty minute break is almost over and I have to get back to my computer programming class. Talk to you later babe?”

Luna smiled and blushed a little “Sure thing stud. Call me anytime!”

“Hehehe, alright. Get some rest now though you here?” he said back.

“Sure thing Mikky!”

“I love you babe.”

“Love you too!”

The other end beeped and the call ended. Luna went back to her shows and just laid back and relaxed. Other than this morning today was going alright.

“Yeah probably just dad’s goulash.” she said to herself although if a bit of worry in a deep undertone.

I mean she felt fine now. It had to have just been something she ate. Right….?

 

 


	3. The big news!

“Ugh… that tasted better going down than it did coming out..” Luna groaned as she flushed the toilet. 

Luna was sick again. The same mysterious sickness that had afflicted her yesterday was affecting her yet again this morning. This time it struck her at three o’clock in the morning and she was praying that her retching hadn’t awaken her family. 

“Luna is that you in there?” she heard Lincoln ask from the outside of the bathroom door.

Too late...

“Luna are you okay in there?” she heard Lori cry from the other side of the closed bathroom door too. “It sounds like you’re sick again!”

Luna cursed to herself under her breath; blasted old thin walls. 

“I’m fine sis.” she sighed as she wiped her mouth with a piece of toilet paper. “Just a little nauseous is all.” 

“What’s going on in here? I’m trying to sleep!” Luna’s younger sister Lynn called. 

“Luna’s throwing up again!” Lori explained to her other siblings. 

Luna blushed in embarrassment as she washed her hands. It wasn’t her fault she was sick but when you have a bunch of meddling siblings, the last thing you wanted was some kind of illness. More footsteps outside the door indicated that as much as she hated it, she had indeed wakened up most of her family minus her parents. 

“Ergh, what is going on!? This is disrupting my beauty sleep!” the piercing tantrum of Lola echoed. 

“Luna’s in the bathroom throwing up again!” Lincoln explained. “And she’s not answering us!” 

“Aw man…” Luna sighed to herself. This was even more embarrassing. 

“Woah really?! Hey Luna can I come in there and see? Did you flush the toilet yet!” her little tomboy sibling Lana exclaimed with excitement. Yeah Lana had a bizarre obsession with gross things. 

“Guys leave me alone I was sick but I’m all better now!” Luna called angirly from the other end. “Just go back to bed and let me be!” 

“I think it’s time we initiated our quarantine procedure!” Lisa announced.

“Oh no is there gonna be another zombie flu outbreak?” Lynn asked with concern. 

“Yeah! It literally took me forever to clean up all that mucus off of my clothes!” Lori screamed with worry. 

The siblings continued to bicker and chatter and it was driving Luna nuts. She was already still a little queasy and the last thing she needed was a headache. 

“Urgh… listen sibs, I’m okay. Just go back to bed and I’ll…!” Luna started hacking and belching again. “Oh no….” 

She cried and rushed back to the toilet as a second wave of nauseous struck her hard and forced her face back into the porcelain seat as her body broke out in more retching spasms. Her siblings obviously heard her and were gasping and gossiping. 

“Oh poor dear she sounds really sick. I think she needs our help!” Leni cried to her siblings. 

“Heck no!” Lisa cried out. “Who knows what kind of pathogens she may be carrying! Everyone, I’m initiating quarantine protocol alpha six! Everyone go into my room for decontamination!” 

“Lisa aren’t you overreacting a bit much?” Lincoln asked with somewhat reasoning. 

“Lincoln, do you want a repeat of last year?” 

“What the heck is going on up here? Your mother and I are trying to sleep!” Luna’s dad suddenly announced. 

Luna smiled and sighed with relief. Good ol popstar come to save the day. 

Leni was the one to explain, “Luna’s in the bathroom! She’s sick!” 

“Again?” their father asked with worry. 

Luna heard a series of knocks on the door. 

“Luna honey are you okay in there?” 

Luna flushed the toilet and tried to stand up although she was weak from the vomiting. 

“Ye… Yeah…” she managed to barely squeak out in a weakened tone. 

“Alright kids go back to bed. I know you wanna help Luna but leave this to your mom and I okay?” her dad ordered and soon the sounds of footsteps and doors closing followed his command.

Luna washed her hands and weakly walked to the door and unlocked it. She stepped out of the bathroom in her nightgown. 

“Luna you look terrible!” her dad cried as he placed his hand on her forehead. “Hmm that’s weird you don’t feel hot?” 

This was strange indeed. She didn’t appear to have a fever but she looked horrible. She was pale and drenched in sweat and her eyes had very dark circles. She looked like she did yesterday morning. Her dad escorted her downstairs and took her to the couch. 

“What’re you doing pops?” she asked very weakly. 

“Luna, I want you to rest here for tonight. I just don’t want you to be bothered by your siblings.” he said with a worried smile and laid Luna down. 

He placed a warm blanket over here and headed back to the kitchen and returned with a bucket. 

“Just in case.” he said with another smile. 

Luna hummed and yawned, “Thanks popstar but my stomach’s feeling fine now.”

Lynn Sr. smiled and pat her on the head, “I’m sure Shooting Star but still we can’t be too careful.”

Luna raised an eyebrow when she heard him say “Shooting Star”. That was a nickname he used to give her when she was a younger girl. 

“Shooting Star dad? You haven’t called me that since I was ten.” 

Lynn giggled to himself, “Yeah but me taking care of you like this, it’s just bringing back memories from when me and your mother took care of you when you weren’t feeling well.” 

Luna smiled and gave a big yawn. 

“Well thanks pops but I’m beat and wanna sleep for now.” 

Her dad nodded and said, “Of course sweetie but if you need anything your mom and I aren’t too far.” 

“Thanks dad…” Luna responded before sleep finally caught up to her. She closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep. 

 

“Alright Ms Luna now breath deep.” Dr. Davenport said as he placed his stethoscope on her chest. 

Luna was sitting in the doctor’s examination room on the bed while her doctor examined her. Against her personal wishes last night, her parents made her see a doctor due to her recent sudden illness. Despite her parents pleas Luna insisted on going in alone. Luna breathed in deep as the doctor listened to her breath.

“Mmmm breathing seems normal.” he examined with a hum. “Mind raising your neck for me?

Luna nodded and compiled and raised her head back giving the doctor a good look at her throat. She shivered as she felt his cold latex gloves touch her lymph nodes. He gently prodded them carefully checking for any abnormalities before eventually holding her wrist and checking her pulse. 

“Hmm, your temperature’s normal, your pulse is normal.” He went on. “It’s hard to say but other than your stomach issues you appear to be in good health.”

Luna gave a weak nod but was still frowning with disappointment. Although she wanted to act tough for her family but even she was worried.

“Luna how long have your symptoms been going on?” He asked as he grabbed a clipboard and pen.

“Well…” Luna began nervously. “To be honest, I’ve been feeling kinda funny for the past week now and it was only two days ago when the puking began.”

Dr. Davenport nodded his head and jotted down a few notes. 

“I see. You said you felt funny. Like funny how?” He inquired.

Luna moved her pupils to the corner of her eyes trying to remember.

“Well before the vomiting I was feeling a bit fatigue. Low energy mostly.” she sighed somewhat exhausted. “And my stomach had been feeling a little queasy. I’ve also been experiencing chest pains.”

Dr. Davenport raised his eyes, “Chest pains? Where specifically?” 

Luna blushed in embarrassment, “I… I’m a little nervous to say.” 

Davenport nodded, “If you are uncomfortable explaining I can get a female nurse in here if that makes you more comfortable.”

Luna immediately shook her head “No no it’s fine. It’s been… well it’s been my boobs… they feel sore like I just bench pressed a cow!”

She noticed Dr. Davenport giving a peculiar look as he jotted down more notes. Luna felt more and more sick with everything she said not sick as in she wanted to hurl, but the kind of sickness you get when you are anxious over something. 

“Luna have any other symptoms occurred with the vomiting? Like diarrhea? Cramps? Bloating?” 

“No doc.” Luna sighed as she buried her nails into the table cushion with nervousness. “I’ve just been puking. Mostly in the mornings. I actually feel fine afterwards. Heck just the other day after my episode I ate a sandwich with peanut butter, sauerkraut, olives, and bacon!” 

She couldn’t help but laugh at the sound of it. The past week or so she had been eating a lot of unusual things from sandwiches with peanut butter and mayonnaise to even anchovy pizza! She even ate one of Charles's dog biscuits.

Davenport suddenly had this serious look on his face and he jotted down more notes. Luna was kinda terrified at the look on his face. 

“Everything okay doc?” Luna asked very nervously.

Dr. Davenport nodded his head and approached Luna. 

“Luna I know this may be hard for you to take in but all the symptoms you are describing to me are very common symptoms of the early stages of pregnancy.”

Luna’s heart skipped a beat and she practically jumped out of her seat. 

“Whu...Whu….What!?” she gasped and grabbed onto his robes. “Please tell me I misheard that! Please!” 

Dr. Davenport gently removed Luna’s grasp.

“Luna I’m just saying you show the symptoms. While I can’t fully confirm it without taking a test the chances are very likely.”

Luna shook her head and paced in the small examination room. 

“I can’t be pregnant! We used protection! I can’t be pregnant!” She stuttered and rapidly exclaimed to herself. 

“Luna if you wanna be certain I can have you take a pregnancy test here. Considering your age we can give it to you for free and it’s fully confidential.” Davenport explained calmly. 

Luna rushed up to him and practically shook him, “Yes! Please give it to me! I need to show it isn’t true!” 

Davenport could see her eyes were starting to water up and in all his fifteen years of being a general practitioner he has seen this look many times before. Poor Luna was in denial. He summoned a nurse and when she arrived he opened the door for her and a kind middle aged nurse approached Luna. 

“Come with me young lady” 

She escorted Luna to the bathroom and gave her two bottles of water plus the test. 

“Now when you have to go just carefully urinate on this small piece right here.” She pointed Luna at the small tongue like piece sticking out of the stick. 

Luna nodded nervously as she took it struggling not to drop it as her hands were shaking badly. 

The nurse smiled and gently patted Luna’s shoulder, “It’s okay young lady. You’re not the first person this has happened to. Just know that whatever the results are there are plenty of people out there to support you if you need it.” 

Luna smiled but still shed a tear. She walked into the bathroom and immediately chugged down the two twenty ounce water bottles perhaps a little too quickly as she coughed. 

“Okay Lunes…” she nervously spoke to herself. “Now all we have to do is wait…”

 

A half hour past and eventually Luna came out of the bathroom. The nurse escorting her could tell the results of the test by looking at Luna’s face. She had look like she had seen a ghost. Her pale face was damp with what she presumed were tears. When they reach Dr. Davenport’s office she slumped on a chair seemingly defeated. 

“I take it the test didn’t give you the result you wanted?” Davenport spoke calmly to her. 

Luna eventually broke down and buried her face in her hands. Davenport got and gently pat her back as she cried. 

“It’s okay Luna. I know this is hard to take in.”

“Hard to take in? Hard to take in! I’m fucking pregnant!!!” Luna bawled out sadly her voice choking off into sobs. 

The poor young rock star was crushed. She hated herself, hated what she had done. 

“Luna I know it’s a lot to swallow but please try to calm down.” Davenport tried to explain gently. 

Luna refused to look at him or anyone and kept her face buried. Her hands had become soaked with tears. 

“I got knocked up! Knocked up like a slutty groupie!” she sobbed and coughed as she struggled to breath. Her throat was tight and she felt weak. 

“It’s alright Luna.” Davenport said as he knelt down to her level. “You’re not a slut. You said you used protection right? Look it was an accident Luna. No contraceptive is one hundred percent foolproof.” 

Luna didn’t respond but just kept sobbing to herself and shaking violently. She couldn’t believe it. Only a few weeks ago she was a sixteen year old aspiring rockstar but now here she was, a future teenage mother. 

“What am I going to do doc…?” she cried eventually lifted up her face. “What am I gonna tell my family? What am I gonna tell my boyfriend!?” 

Her face was pale and her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were soaked to the bone in her tears. He handed her a tissue and let her blow her nose. While she was still an emotional mess she managed to calm down a bit. 

“I take it your boyfriend is the father correct?” He asked with a caring voice.

Luna closed her eyes and nodded. She loved Mikhail and Mikhail loved her but… she didn’t know how’d he’d react to this. Neither she nor him were ready for a child! They were still kids themselves. 

“You’re not going to tell anyone doc?” Luna asked with extreme worry. 

Davenport nodded and explained, “I will have to keep a record of this Luna however I will not tell anyone unless you give me your consent to do so.”

Luna nodded but looked down at her lap. Impulsively she put her hand on her lower stomach. 

“What am I gonna tell my parents and my boyfriend…” She asked without taking eyes off of her gaze. 

“That’s up for you to decide.” Davenport explained. “They will find out eventually though and I recommend you tell them as soon as possible.” 

Luna’s body shook nervously, “And what about my boyfriend.” 

A few tears escaped from her eyes. How would Mikhail react to this? She couldn’t afford to have her heart broken again. 

“Well I can’t say for certain however if he truly does love you he’ll stay with you.” 

Luna shut her eyes and impulsively hugged Dr. Davenport. 

“Thanks doc.” Luna said still sniffing and crying a bit. 

Davenport nodded escorted her to the receptionist desk.

“Okay Luna the reception lady will handle your payment. The test won’t be billed and again it will be strictly be between you and me unless you decide to tell others.” 

She nodded as he went back to the door to his office. 

“Also Luna as soon as you tell your family and get your affairs in order I would highly recommend you schedule another appointment. With your condition you are going to need special medical care.” 

Luna sighed sadly and nodded. She turned to the receptionist and gave her the insurance card her parents left with her. After putting it through the machine and explaining some fiance babbles she handed Luna some papers and a copy of the receipt and wished her a good day. Luna sighed and exit the doctor’s office and entered the parking lot. She anxiously pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to her sister Lori. 

Hey Lori it’s Luna. Just letting you know my doctor’s visit is done and was wondering if you could give me a ride.

She pressed “Send” and then sat down on a nearby park bench. She did nothing but look at her surrounding examining the beautiful morning day. The trees were whistling through the soft wind as the birds flew in the air whistling her spring songs. Luna wouldn’t enjoyed the tunes had it not been for her… discovery. Her phone vibrated and she picked it up and read the incoming message. It was from Lori and read:

Sure thing Luna I’m literally on the way!

Luna smiled and put the phone away before sighing sadly. 

“Okay, I’ll tell Lori but that’s it for now!” She told herself. As much as she hated to admit it her doctor was right. She did need to tell someone however she wasn’t ready to admit it to her parents, or even Mikhail but still she needed to tell someone. 

About fifteen minutes had passed before Vanzilla pulled into the doctor's parking lot with Lori at the front wheel. Luna walked up and opened the passenger door and buckled up. She was quiet and tried not to look at Lori. 

“So.. how’d it go?” Lori asked with a smile. 

Luna’s throat became tight again. She was so scared and nervous to tell. 

“Well….” she struggled to say but couldn’t just get the words out. “Lori I…” 

Lori raised an eyebrow and frowned with worry. 

“Luna is something wrong?” 

Then she noticed Luna had looked like she had been crying earlier. 

“Luna what’s the matter?” Lori asked and she patted Luna on the shoulder. 

Luna breathed in deep as she got ready to deliver the news. 

“Lori, just make it between you and me for now. I… I…” Luna stuttered and tried to speak. 

“Yes?” Lori said as she held her sister’s hand. “It’s okay Luna you can tell me anything.”

Luna broke down and hugged Lori. 

“Lori I’m pregnant!!!!” 

“WWWWWAAAA” Lori gasped at loud at the shocking news! “How long!?”

Luna closed her eyes and held her head in shame, “About a few weeks as far as I can tell.” 

“Oh my god!” Lori gasped again “That explains the puking and those disgusting sandwiches you’ve been eating.” 

Luna slumped over in her seat and sighed. She wanted to cry but she used up all her tears at the doctor’s office. 

“Wait a minute, how can you be pregnant if….” Lori’s eyes widened as she figured out the mystery. “It was Michael wasn’t it!” 

Luna nodded without even looking at Lori. 

“I’m sorry sis. I lied about sleeping over at Sam’s place. The truth is I spent the night at Mikhail’s the day after my birthday and well… we did it!” 

Luna shook again as stared outside the van staring into space.

“Luna how could you… does Michael know?” 

“No sis he doesn’t.” 

Lori’s face grew red and she curled her hands into a fist, “Why when I get my hands on that snake I’m…” 

But Luna grabbed her sister’s hand, “No Lori it wasn’t his fault! We used protection I swear!”

“But, then how did you get pregnant if you used protection?”

Luna sadly shook her head, “I don’t know sis, the condom we used probably broke….” 

She leaned against the dashboard and starting whimpering. 

“I’m such an idiot Lori. We should’ve checked for tears or something. I’m so stupid! I shouldn’t of asked him to have sex! I just… I loved him so much… I wanted to…” 

Lori looked at her wreck of a sister and held her. 

“Shhh it’s okay Luna.” she gently said as she rubbed her sister’s back.

“I’m a slut Lori! A no good slut!” 

Lori’s heart ached when she heard her sister say such things about herself. She grabbed onto her sister’s arm. 

“No Luna you’re not a slut. Shit like this just happens. It wasn’t you or Michal’s fault.” 

Luna’s tears returned as she buried her face in Lori’s chest like a crying infant. 

“That’s what Dr. Davenport told me too…” she cried. “But I should’ve been more careful.”

Lori spent the next ten minutes letting Luna cry in her embrace. Luna may have been only two years younger but she was still Lori’s baby sister. She rubbed Luna’s back and tried to shush her into calming down. When Luna did speak it was just to apologize or self criticize herself followed up with Lori assuring her everything was going to be alright. Eventually the crying once again ceased and Luna calmed down enough. 

“Feel better?” Lori asked as she looked at Luna.

Luna nodded and got herself up again and wiped her eyes. Lori gave Luna a tissue to blow her nose. 

“C’mon Luna, I think it’s time we head home.”

Luna looked at Lori and nodded before asking, “Do… do you think mom and dad will hate me for this?”

But Lori smiled and touched her sister’s cheek, “Luna, there’s no denying they are gonna be shocked and probably mad but they won’t hate you. None of us will hate you for what happened.”

Luna nodded and sighed with relief, “To be honest, it kinda feels good to get some of that off my chest.” 

Lori laughed a little and turned the key’s into the ignition. 

“C’mon Luna let’s go get some fruit smoothies or something on our way back. I know you may not be hungry but you need to eat especially now that you’re pregnant.” 

Luna looked down at her stomach and rubbed her belly. While she didn’t look it now, she knew it was only a matter of time before she started showing. Once that happened there was no excuse in the world she could use. 

“I guess that sounds good Lori.” Luna responded “However, promise you won’t tell any of the other siblings yet. Or mom and dad… I… I wanna tell Mikhail next. When he gets back from his classes.”

Lori nodded with worry but understood. 

“Okay Luna. And don’t worry, I see how you and Mikhail behave around each other. If he truly loves you he’ll stay.” 

Luna smiled as her sister wiped away a tear. Lori could be a bit of a hard ass but when things got serious she was usually there for her sisters and younger brother.

“Yeah I am kinda hungry and a smoothie and burger does sound good right now.” 

Lori drove out of the parking lot and drove into the street with her sister in tow. Luna looked at the landscape passing by through her window and sighed. She was thinking about Mikhail and how she was going to tell him she was pregnant with his child. 

“Mikky…” she begged under her breath to herself. “Please promise you won’t leave me.”


	4. The Reveal

Luna sat down nervously on the park bench tapping her fingers on her knees trying to keep her mind off things. She had invited Mikhail over to the park for just a little stroll. However she had really planned to tell him she was pregnant with his child. She was shaking in fear and scared despite giving herself time to summon up the courage. 

“Luna!” she heard a male voice call her. 

Luna looked up and saw Mikhail waving at her as he walked toward her location. He was wearing a denim jacket with a white shirt and a pair of dark jeans to match. She got up and ran towards him jumping into his arms when she reached him.

“Hey babe I missed you!” Mikhail said as he held Luna and gave her a soft kiss. “You feeling better now?” 

Luna gave a nervous smile and nodded. 

“Yeah dude I’m doing alright. Just a lot’s been going on.”

Mikhail nodded and took her hand.

“Really huh? School stuff?” he asked her.

“No,” Luna responded as she shook her head. “Why don’t we go for a stroll first. We haven’t been out on a date since…. That night.” 

She and Mikhail blushed in embarrassment at that comment. But they took it with pride and held each other’s hands as they went through a nice little stroll through the Royal Woods Community park. It was actually a very beautiful day for that. The sun was bright in the blue sky while the birds tweeted and sang. Mikhail and Luna sat down on a bench for a bit just to enjoy the scenery, watching the squirrels playing tag with each other and old men playing chess. 

“I think you picked the right outing Luna.” Mikhail responded. “This is beautiful!”

“Yeah dude. I figured we’d do something easy today.” She said nervously while trying to control the fast pumping of her heart. “So uh… how’s that apprenticeship you told me about coming?” 

“Oh it’s going fine.” Mikhail said as he shrugged. “It’s difficult though to balance it with my college courses.” 

“Yeah I see,” Luna could only say with complete awkwardness. 

Dammit Lunes quit stalling! She screamed in her head. Her thoughts were battling each other like two wolves over a deer carcass. 

You have to tell him! But what if he leaves me? Well he’s gonna find out eventually and he’ll really be pissed if you want until it’s too late! I can’t do it, I can’t do it! Yes you can! 

“Luna?”

Lunes, it’s his child too and you need to tell him before doing anything! I can’t! You have to! I can’t! You have to!

“Luna?” 

Luna snapped out of her internal consciousness war by Mikhail who tapped her on the shoulder.

“Oh what?” She looked at him and saw he had a look of worry on his face. 

“Luna are you alright? You were zoned out there?” Mikhail explained. 

She could only give a weak smile though in return as she tried to hide her vulnerability. But Mikhail saw right through her and rubbed her shoulder trying to comfort her. 

“Baby what’s going on?” 

Luna got up and walked to the water fountain; she needed a drink. 

“Nothing Mikky I’m just a little thirsty.” She explained as she took a few sips from the bubbling fountain. 

Mikhail patted her on the back, “Luna something’s going on. You’re not acting like yourself. Is something bothering you?”

Now’s the moment Lunes. She thought to herself and good a deep breath. 

“Let’s go somewhere a little more private first.” Luna said with a sad face. 

Mikhail seemed a little disturbed by this. He looked scared and unsure as she did. 

“Oh alright Luna.” He said as he took her hand and she led him to their favorite spot by the small lake not to far in the park. 

Thankfully they were mostly alone there. A couple guys on the other side were fishing but they were too far away to notice or care what Luna and Mikhail did. They both sat down on the grass and stared at the calming water. 

“Luna what’s wrong?” Mikhail brought up again. “You’ve been acting strange lately.”

She looked at Mikhail with this sorrowful and distraught look. 

“Mikky, remember you promised how we’d love and care for each other no matter what?” 

Mikhail nodded but felt his heart skip as his mind raced with fears. Was she breaking up with him? Was she friendzoning him? He cursed to himself internally. He knew they shouldn’t of done the deed those weeks ago. 

“Yes babe! And I intend to keep that promise.” He expressed sounding almost desperate. “Lunes, is it something I did? Are you having regrets? If it’s about what we did...” 

“Oh no no no!” Luna immediately corrected but at the same time got up and face away from him. “It wasn’t that. I’m not leaving you Mikky it’s just….” 

Mikhail stood up too and held Luna from behind. 

“Then was is it Luna?”

Luna sighed in a very deep breath. 

“You know how I was feeling sick?” she asked. 

She felt Mikhail nod and hum in response. 

“Well I went to a doctor about it because it wasn’t going away and he did some tests and….” Luna tried to explain but she choked. 

Fuck don’t start crying again Luna!

“And? What’s wrong Luna was it something serious!?” Mikhail questioned with extreme panic. He was worried she may have some serious medical condition. 

“Well… yeah sorta….” 

She turned around and faced him and stared into his blue eyes. Mikhail gasped at Luna’s watering eyes, just barely holding back tears. 

“Mikhail, I’m pregnant…” she managed to only give a quick sigh as she spoke. 

Mikhail’s face widened and his pupils dilated. He swore he felt his heart enter his throat as she gave the shocking news. 

“You’re… pregnant?” Mikhail gasped awestruck.

Luna sniffed and gave a sorrowing whimper.

“With me?” Mikhail blurted out as he pointed to himself. 

Luna fell forward and buried herself in Mikhail’s arms. 

Mikhail held her close but was still bamboozled. 

“But how could I have gotten you pregnant we used protection?” 

The wheels in Mikhail’s head were turning as he desperately tried to solve the puzzle. Luna sniffed a little as he rubbed her back and he soon remembered something. During the night they did it while he was cleaning himself up, he noticed the condom had a strange looking white substance on the outside. At first he thought nothing of it but now he soon realized what it was. 

“Oh shit the condom must’ve broke!” He gasped. 

This news seemed to cause Luna to squeeze him even harder. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. 

“Mikhail, please… don’t leave me!” She whimpered as she rested her head on his right shoulder. “I know I try to act like a tough rock n roll star but Mikky, I’m still a girl. I’m scared Mikky! Please…” 

“Shhhhh calm down Luna.” Mikhail tried to relax her. “I’m not going to leave you.” 

She looked up at him and sniffed a tear away, “You… You mean it?”

He smiled and places his hands on her face, “No Luna I could never do that.”

He leaned forward and kissed her and she returned the kiss back. They made out the same way they did as Luna shed a few tears of happiness. When they ended the kiss he held her close to him. They held and kissed for ten straight minutes before Mikhail summoned the courage to say something.

“So what are we gonna do Luna?” He asked with care. “Do you wanna carry it or are you going to… you know?” 

Luna shook her head and practically yelled, “No! As much as I didn’t want this to happen I couldn’t live with myself if I did…. That.” 

He nodded and looked at her, “So you’re going to carry it to term then?” 

Luna sadly nodded, “I guess so. But I don’t know what to do until then. I haven’t even told my folks yet!” 

“Does anyone else know, Luna?”

“No. Just my doctor, you, and Lori.” she sighed. “I’m too scared to tell everyone else. The ‘Rents will never forgive me and my sibs, you know how they are. Lori was the only one I could trust. Mikky, I’m scared dude!” 

Mikhail couldn’t help it, but he shed a few tears and he cradled her in his arms. He had been trying to be strong for Luna but he was only human as Luna.

“Me too Luna.” He cried to her his emotional shield slowly cracking. 

Mikhail took her hand and walked her back to the park entrance. He felt her shaking in his hand and perfectly understood. He was extremely terrified of telling his parents the news as well. While Mikhail’s parents weren’t uber strict, they did have very high expectations of him and his siblings. If he were to tell them he got a girl pregnant, even if it was unintentional they’d never take him seriously again. He’d lose their respect and his sibling’s respect as well. It was a terrible pickle he was in. He didn’t want to lose the respect of his own family but at the same time abandoning the girl he loved was absolutely out of the question. Especially now she was carrying his child. At the end of the day, he figured the very least he could do is take responsibility for his actions. Whether she decided to keep it or give it away for adoption, she would still need him. 

“Look Luna we’ll figure something out.” He tried to assure her doing everything he could to sound assertive. “I can probably get more hours on my apprenticeship and balance my classes out. That should earn me a little extra cash.” 

Luna could feel the tiredness in his voice however. She knew he was under so much stress and pressure now. It’s hard how much their lives were going to change now and how much they realized the crooked bumpiness of the new road. She squeezed Mikhail’s arm trying to get his attention. 

“Mikky don’t put all the stress on yourself dude.” She said. “I’m responsible for this too.” 

“But Luna….” 

However he was interrupted as she suddenly kissed him on the mouth. 

“Mikky. I love you and if we’re both gonna make it through this we need to be together.” She softly explained. “We both are gonna need to hold on.”

Mikhail nodded and sighed as messaged his forehead with his right hand.The stress was getting to him too and Luna turned his face to her. 

“Honey, please.” She pleaded with him as she placed her arm around him. “Don’t beat yourself up over this.” 

The two walked out of the park and into the parking lot where Mikhail had parked his vehicle.

“Luna you want a ride home?” He asked her almost exhausted as if the emotional baggage he now carried whipped the fight out of him.

Luna accepted his offer and got in his car in the passenger seat. It was perhaps the quietest car ride she had ever been on as aside from the radio neither of them spoke. They drove through downtown and Luna felt like it was almost as if he was deliberately taking the longer routes on purpose, probably as an attempt to give them both a little extra time to figure things out. But they couldn’t drive away from the reality of the situation and soon Mikhail pulled up to Luna’s house. 

“Here you are…” He said rather nervously. “Do you… Want me to be there when you tell them?” 

Luna smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. 

“Sorry Mikky but I think I should do this alone.” She answered him. 

Mikhail looked a little sad at this and breathed deep. 

“It’s just you know my family. If you were there my popstar will go off his rocker even more.” She explained as she got out of the car. “Besides you know how my siblings will react when I tell them and you’re here.” 

Mikhail actually smiled and gave a soft laugh, “Half will probably want to smash me while the rest will be trying to beg me to name the baby after them.” 

Both Luna and Mikhail laughed whether it was legitimately funny or we’re just nervous. Mikhail took her hand real quickly before she left though. 

“Luna, I’m more worried about how my parents will react….” He said almost sadly. 

Luna quickly got back in and gave him a passionate kiss on the mouth. 

“Don’t worry Mikhail.” She sighed when she broke the kiss. “We’ve got each other and that’s enough for love.” 

He held her close and whispered to her, “Rock star lady, you’re a miracle work for me…”   
Luna giggled and held on to him one more time. 

“Sorry bro, I have to leave now. 

Mikhail nodded as he had to let her go and he watched her walk to her door and ring the bell. He could only watch from his seat as Luna was let in and he drove off sweating and with a knot in his throat. How he was going to break the news to his family was a task. In all honesty, he didn’t think he could do it. 

Luna sighed in annoyance and embarrassment as her mom and dad took turns touching her forehead to check her temperature. 

“How’re you feeling sweetie? Did your date with Michael go well?” Her mom asked innocently but with worry.

“Mom why would you let me go on a short date with him if you felt I was sick?” She questioned as her dad grabbed her wrist and felt her pulse. 

“Because we love you and care about you Shooting Star!” Her dad explained. “Also Quarantine Protocol Alpha Six is still in effect.” 

Luna then noticed that Lori was in the living room with her other siblings sitting on the couch watching The Love Boat. However Lori was looking at her not saying anything but communicating with her facial features. 

Luna breathed in deep and looked at her parents. 

“Mom? Dad? I need to tell you guys something. Something important and in private.” She said as she nervously looked at her sibs. 

While she was okay with the folks knowing, with the exception of Lori, she felt her siblings didn’t need to know yet. Her parents looked at each other with nervous looks but nodded. 

“Sure honey!” Her mom said as she escorted her daughter and husband to their bedroom. 

The Loud siblings looked at the scene and began humming in inquisition. 

Lucy was the one who broke the silence (and scaring everyone in the process). 

“I’ve been noticing Luna’s been acting weird lately. And it wasn’t just her sickness.” 

Luan nodded in response.

“Yeah, the only sound she’s given me is the sound of silence! Hahahahaha!” 

The siblings looked at her with confusion. 

“What? I can make rock n roll references too can I?” 

Lori quicky interjected, “Oh she’s fine! She’s just uh…. Been having boy issues that’s it!” 

However Lori’s nervous smile and sweat sorta gave the secret she kept with Luna away. 

“Hmmm I smell something off!” Lola said as she put her hand to her chin and rubbed it in suspicion like a detective. 

Lori looked both ways and tried her best to keep a composure. 

“Yeah she and Mikhail have been disagreeing on uh… on uh….” 

But all her siblings ganged up on her and had her surrounded. 

“Admit it Lori!” Lynn pointed at her. “You and Luna are hiding something from us are you!?” 

Lori was scared and cornered. She couldn’t give away the secret she promised to keep with Luna, she couldn’t!

“Guys I’m not hiding a secret it’s just that….”

“YOU’RE PREGNANT!!!!”

The Loud siblings jumped and the house practically bounced as their parents shouted the big news in unison.


	5. Out of the bag.

“YOU’RE PREGNANT!!!!?” Luna’s parents shouted in unison. She buried her head in embarrassment her face turning bright red.

Mr. and Mrs. Loud were distraught and a gasped. Their mouths were wide open and they stared at her then at each other back and forth. Their minds appeared to be unable to to tell how they should feel or react. Luna couldn’t help but feel ashamed. While she wasn’t the most innocent girl she still prided herself with trying to prove to be a responsible teenage girl. 

“Mom, dad let me explain…” She tried to say but her mom cut her off. 

“How long has you been sexually active!?” She demanded both mad and in shock. 

Luna lowered her head and held her shoulder with her hand and whimpered in defeat. 

“Luna you know how serious this is! How could you have sex without protection knowing such risks!?” Her mom asked in disbelief. 

“We did use protection mom!” Luna pleaded with teary eyes. “But the condom we used broke!” 

“Who? With what!?” Mr. Loud practically cried. 

Luna closed her eyes and squeaked under her breath. The cat was out of the bag now.

“Mikhail… He’s the father…” She lowered her head unable to look at her parents in the face. 

“Huuuuhhhh!” Both her parents gasped at the revelation.

Her dad seemed the be the angriest as he snorted and curled his hands into a fist. Luna had known her dad all her life and never in her sixteen years of age had she seen him so furious. His face turned red and steam was practically blowing from his ears. 

“Why when I get my hands on that snake!!!!” Mr. Loud got up and marched to the phone by his bedside. 

“No popstar!” Luna ran with her arms outstretched. “We wasn’t his fault I swear!” 

If her dad called Mikhail’s parents especially before Mikhail broke the news to his parents who know what would happen. The thought of his and her parents fighting and arguing made her sick. She might even be forbidden from seeing Mikhail again!

Fortunately her mother interfered and grabbed Lynn Sr.’s hand. 

“I think Luna’s right honey we shouldn’t be overreacting in a time like this.” 

“Overreacting!” The Loud patriarch muttered. “My little rockstar’s got a bun in the oven!” 

He broke down and proceeded to cry his eyes out. Both Luna and her mom rolled her eyes. He could be such a drama queen even in serious times like this. 

Mrs. Loud touched her daughter’s shoulder and asked in a calming manner, “Luna, does Michael know about this?”

Luna nodded her head. 

“I told him today on our little date.” She responded with emotional exhaustion in her voice. “Lori knows too. I told her after I found out at the doctor’s…” 

Mrs. Loud covered her mouth in shock and gasped again.

“Honey why didn’t you tell us immediately after the doctor’s?” 

“I… I… I don’t know…” Luna whimpered unable to find an explanation. “I was scared and… and… I was afraid you were hate me.” 

She was lost for words and shrugged her shoulders. Emotionally she was drained and tired. Her mom and dad came up to her and held her close. 

“I’m sorry mom and dad… I’m so sorry….” She pleaded with them as she nuzzled her parents like a lost little girl. 

“Luna we don’t hate you…” Her dad said sniffing a little. “Granted we are very disappointed and mad but not hateful.” 

“Thanks ‘rents…” Luna sniffled as she spoke. 

Unfortunately all of the commotion and the loudness of her folks caused her siblings to hear. Naturally being the spying bunch they are they ran through the door to their parent’s master bedroom. 

“Luna’s what!” They all cried in unison minus Lori and Lily (Lily just gave her standard “Poo Poo” as her exclamation). 

“You’re pregnant!” Lincoln cried out as he looked at an embarrassed Luna squeezed between her still crying parents. 

“Yeah and you like totally didn’t tell us!” Leni cheerfully gleed over not understanding the seriousness of the situation.

Lisa on the other hand had her hand on her forehead. 

“Of course how could I have missed it!” She said in her nasally nerdish accent. “The combination of vomiting followed by nutritional cravings for absurd combinations of sustenance and lack of menstruation, street name period, all point to the signs of the first trimester of pregnancy!” 

Everyone stared at Lisa in awe at her scientific diagnosis. Yeah for a four year old Lisa had an IQ that surpassed most college academic scientists. Luna on the other hand was trying to hide her face from her siblings. Her siblings immediately rushed up to her and started talking and hounding her with questions. Lori on the other hand was apologizing and trying to comfort her. Now she understood how Lincoln felt when she and her sisters ganged up on him when Ronnie Anne bullied him. 

“O M Gosh I know the perfect baby clothes for the new Loud!” Leni exclaimed as she hugged Luna much to Luna’s discomfort. 

“Thanks Leni but... “

“I’m gonna be an uncle…” Lincoln just stuttered both seemingly proud and surprised at the same time. 

Luna tried to respond but everytime she opened her mouth another sibling cut her off. Luna’s heart was pumping faster and she felt a mild discomfort in her stomach that was slowly building. 

 

“Guys….” She whimpered but to no avail over her crying parents and intrusive siblings.

“I’ll have a new test subject for my next generation of scientific experiments!” Lisa announced with excitement and glee. 

“No Lisa!” Lori scolded the four year old genius. “You’ve already experimented with all of us! You don’t need anymore!” 

Lola was counting off the girly things she would do, “And then we’ll have tea parties and pretend that we’re fairy queens…” 

“Bleh! Gross!” Lana interrupted. “The baby’s gonna wanna mud wrestle and play with Hops and me! Not do some girly stuff!” 

Being the usual Lola and Lana argument, it ended with them getting into a fight. Lynn was jumping up and down in place throwing a few playful punches at Luna’s shoulder. 

“I hope you’re kid will be into sports and martial arts! Then I’ll have a new sparring partner! Whacha!” She exclaimed as she flung a karate chop accidentally hitting Lincoln in the process. 

“Ow! Lynn!” He cried out in anger as he rubbed the top of his head. 

“Oh sorry Lincoln.” Lynn apologized with an innocent grin.

“Guys please I’m not feeling good…” Luna pleaded for mercy towards her siblings. 

Her upset stomach had turned into nausea and her head felt like it was spinning. To her she could barely understand what everyone was saying and her vision blurred. She was disoriented and drowning in her own sweat and family noise. She then noticed her legs and hands were shaking uncontrollably. Her throat tightened with pain as she made a failed attempt to cry for the sensory overload to stop. Suddenly she felt her stomach start kicking and her mouth started watering.

“Guys… I’m gonna be sick!” She cried out. 

Immediately she covered her mouth and with the speed and strength of a football running back she busted out of the wall her family had surrounded her with. She ran upstairs just barely making it to the toilet as she heaved and emptied her stomach into the toilet yet again. She moaned and whimpered as the retching racked her torso making her ribs and back feel sore and worn out. The anxiety induced sickness had overtaken her senses she didn’t even hear Lincoln follow her upstairs and watch in horror as the tough rock n roll sister he knew was collapsed into a mess on the toilet vomiting and crying. 

“Luna….” Lincoln was the first to approach her. “We’re sorry. We really are.” 

He walked up and gently rubbed Luna on her back not caring that she was retching into the toilet. While Luna was unable to face Lincoln he heard her give a small squeak which indicated she heard him. Eventually her body calmed down and she was able to get up. She wiped her mouth and washed her hands thoroughly after flushing. Lincoln helped his older sister up and out of the bathroom.

“Thanks bro.” Luna gave a weak smile at Lincoln. 

Yeah Luna and Lincoln seemed to have a special bond with each other that was only matched with his bond with Lucy. He held her hand and escorted her to her bedroom. She looked at her little brother and was suddenly hit with memories of her playing with baby Lincoln, singing him to sleep, and helping her mother bathe him. Maybe it was the maternal hormones kicking in but she couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her brother. 

“Luna is what you said true?” Lincoln asked with sadness. “That you were careful when you and Mikhail… did that?” 

Luna looked down and raised an eyebrow, “You know about the birds and the bees Linky?” 

Lincoln pouted with a bit of annoyance. “I’m eleven Luna not six. I know where babies come from and how they’re made.” 

Luna nodded and crawled onto her top bunk bed while Lincoln stayed down and looked up at her. 

“Luna…” He tried to say but his voice was met with a faint whimper. “Are you crying?”

Luna sniffed and whimpered to herself; damn hormones. But in all seriousness she felt like she failed her little brother. 

“I’m sorry little bro… but you must hate me right now.” She sighed sadly as she hid her head under her covers. She couldn’t bear to see him or anyone for that manner. Revealing the secret was a mistake. 

Lincoln’s heart sank as he heard his older sister say such a thing. 

“No Luna I don’t hate you. I’m just, I’m just shocked.” He said trying to talk some support to her.

Luna got up and climbed down off the bed before slumping into her chair and stared out the window. Outside while it was sunny Luna could see storm clouds on the horizon. Ironically it kinda matched the situation she was in. 

“Lincoln….” She whimpered softly. “C’mere.” 

Lincoln nodded and slowly approached his sister cautiously. Before he could ask what she wanted she grabbed him and hugged him close to her. She wasn’t crying but she was breathing heavily as if struggling to take in air. 

“I’m sorry Lincoln. I’m so sorry!” She whispered quietly to him as she hugged him close. 

“It’s okay Luna.” Lincoln said as he held his sister. Again, Luna and Lincoln always had a special bond.

 

Outside the room the rest of the Loud family was watching as Lincoln comforted his older sister. While they watched they kept their distance understanding that this was something that maybe only a close talk between her and Lincoln. 

“Luna,” Lincoln explained as he pat his sister’s shoulders. “Remember we’re always here to help you. We’re a family and it’s what we do.” 

The rest of the family came into the room and formed a group hug around Luna and Lincoln and for the first time, Luna wasn’t embarrassed and instead felt a sense of warmth and comfort she hadn’t felt in awhile. Even Lucy joined in despite her usual dislike of close comfort like this. 

“Thanks guys,” Luna spoke out. “I need this.”

“Anytime Luna!” Lori said.

“Yeah it’s what families do!” the six year old Lola and Lana said in unison. 

Eventually they all got together and headed downstairs. They had a long talk about what they were going to do and how to plan for this but they all assured Luna that whatever decision she made, they’d be there for her. They arranged to schedule Luna for another doctor’s appointment but the biggest issue was what to do with Mikhail. Luna convinced her folks that they should give Mikhail a day to tell his parents then the two families could get together and have a discussion. Everything was planned for and Luna hugged her parents in happiness. She was just glad they didn’t hate her for what happened and her siblings were there to support her too. 

___________________________________________________

A small thunderstorm hit their town that night as the Loud siblings were in the living room playing, texting, or watching the newest episode of The Dream Boat. Luna was keeping to herself just strumming random tunes on her acoustic guitar and thinking about what happened. It had been a stressful and confusing past two days but she ultimately finally felt at peace. 

“Kids dinner’s ready!” Lynn Sr. announced from the kitchen causing all the children to get up and walk to the dinner table. 

Dinner had been much better since their dad decided to change up the menu and it was much more exciting. Tonight’s menu item was chicken parmesan with collard greens and Luna’s stomach was aching with hunger. Even the younger siblings were sitting at the table since they ended the Kiddie/Grown Up table last year so they could have better quality time with each other. Despite what had happened earlier this morning they all kept the subject of Luna down since they needed a break from all the drama. Her mother was telling a story about something hilarious that happened at the dental office involving two teens having their braces locked together when suddenly Luna felt her pocket vibrate followed up with the song “Raise Your Hands!” by Bon Jovi. 

“Luna?” Her dad said as everyone at the table looked at her?

Luna blushed and picked up her phone. 

“Oh sorry ‘Rents!” She apologized as she went to turn it off but then she looked at the caller ID.

It was Silvio. 

Curiosity got the better of her and she answered the phone, “Hello?” 

“Luna! Thank god I was able to get ahold of you!” She heard Silvio practically gasp on the other line. “Is Michael with you?” 

Luna raised an eyebrow and looked at her parents. 

“Mom can I be excused for a bit? This call sounds important.” 

Mr. and Mrs. Loud looked at each and thought it over but nodded. 

“Thanks!” Luna said as she got out of her sit and headed to the living room. “Sorry about that Silvio. What’s up?”

“Luna is Mikhail with you?” Silvio practically shouted on the other end. 

“Uh no he’s not with me.What’s going on Silvio?” She asked with a tone of worry. 

She actually heard a couple of voices talking to Silvio on the other line and she recognized them as Mikhail’s parents. She couldn’t make it out but their muffles sounded like they were in a panic. 

“Dammit will did you have any idea where he is?” Silvio asked back frustrated. 

“Silvs cool it! What’s going on brah!?” Luna angrily demanded to know. “Why are you so worried about Mikhail?”

“Because Luna Mikhail didn’t come home tonight!” Silvio responded back.

Luna gasped and she almost dropped her phone at this. 

“What do you mean he didn’t come home? Did you try calling him?”

“No Luna! We tried calling him but it went straight to voice message. I tried calling everyone else and they haven’t seen him either!” Silvio said with a panicky speed. 

Luna put her free hand to her mouth and bit her fingers. Her heart sank at hearing this and she was frightened. What if Mikhail ran away? 

No he couldn’t of run away! He promised he be there with her he promised! Something had to have happened to him or….

“Are you sure Silvio?” She begged back in denial. 

“Luna I’ve called everyone! My dad’s been considering calling the cops!” Silvio called with worry. “Look if you see Michael or get some sort of clue of where he is call me back okay!” 

“Y-yeah….” Luna could only say as she hung up. 

Immediately she ran up to her room and grabbed a rain jacket and a flashlight. As she walked down her mom and dad intercepted her hearing the commotion. 

“Luna where do you think you’re going?” Lynn Sr. demanded. 

“Sorry popstar but I have to go!” Luna just said as she tried to move past her parents. 

But her dad grabbed her arm and held her. Luna didn’t take too kindly to this and yelled and struggled to free herself. 

“Dad let me go!” Luna yelled as she struggled and tugged only to be met with her mother and father. 

“Luna what happened? Who called you!” Mrs. Loud demanded with worry on her. 

Luna grunted and panted as she tried to free herself but her mom and dad held her tightly. 

“Let me go! It’s Mikhail he’s gone missing!” she screamed as she finally pryed herself free and ran to the front door and opened it letting in some of the rain and wind. 

“Wait Luna what do you mean Michael’s missing?” Her parents pleaded with her. 

Luna tightened her hand and started shaking.

“Silvio called me…. He said Mikky didn’t show up home and they can’t get in contact with him.” 

“Oh my god…” Mrs. Loud gasped putting her hands over her mouth. “Luna I’m sorry you must be worried sick now!” 

“That’s why I need to find him! He could be hurt or lost or worse…” She struggled to speak as her lips trembled. 

“Honey please calm down.” Mr. Loud explained and walked up to his daughter. “I’m sure it’s not what you think.” 

“Not what I think? He promised he’d be there for me! He said he wouldn’t leave and now he’s…. He’s…. He’s run off!” Luna shouted impulsively her mind being flooded with hormones and endorphins. 

Mr. Loud ran and held his daughter from behind again and she struggled. 

“Dad let go of me I need to find him!” Luna screamed in anger but the tears in her eyes were telling a different tale. 

 

“Honey I know you’re worried for him but please you need to relax it’s not good for your health!” 

“I don’t care! I need to find him!” Luna cried back as she grabbed onto the door frame trying to pull herself out of the house. 

Mrs. Loud ran up and helped her husband hold down Luna. 

“Honey if not for you at least for the baby please!” 

Luna struggled and fought but eventually she was worn down and the stress caused her to break into a coughing fit. The Loud siblings watched from the dining room their faces filled with worry and panic. They got up and walked to the front entryway and watched as the Loud parents tried to calm down an emotional Luna. 

“I have to! He’s the father of my child mom! I have to find him!” 

“Luna you can’t go out in this weather especially in your condition!” Mrs. Loud said

Luna paid no attention though. Her only thoughts were on Mikhail and finding him. She didn’t want him gone, she couldn’t let him leave. She needed him. 

“Mom I said let me go…!” She screamed before giving out a cough. 

Her head felt dizzy and her heart was beating a mile a minute.

“Luna are you alright!?” Her parents asked and to their horror Luna’s eyes rolled back and she fell back unconscious!

“Oh my god!” Lori cried as she and her siblings ran towards their fallen sister. 

“Is she okay!” Lincoln cried out! 

“Quickly someone call an ambulance!” Mrs. Loud screamed as she held onto the knocked out Luna. 

Leni was the first to grab the phone. 

 

“What number do you dial for nine one one?!” She asked in a panic causing everyone to facepalm. 

“Forget about it let me do it!” Lori exclaimed and dialed emergency services. 

As Lori was calling the paramedics the Loud’s were trying to get a response from Luna. She was breathing and had a pulse but wasn’t responding. 

“Luna wake up!” Her family called. “Luna please!” 

____________________________________________________

Mikhail was alone. Nobody with him on the wet soggy grass he was sitting on. While the raindrops from the storm hid it, he had been crying. He was soaked to his bones in rain water but he didn’t care. He actually felt like he deserved the discomfort. It was all his fault after all is what he told himself. 

Coward! Failure! The evil words whispered in his head like poltergeists. Of course they were in his own head. Mikhail was frozen there, not from the cold rain but from his own mind. 

“What have I done….” He said to himself stammering. “I was stupid! I should’ve been careful!” 

He got up and kicked the grass he stood on and knelt over on a tree growling with anger. 

“I was so stupid! Stupid!” He screamed to himself as he punched the tree not caring that the bark and tough trunk bruised and hurt his knuckles. It was all his fault. 

He ruined not only his life but worse of all, the woman he loved. He couldn’t leave her but… he couldn’t face her. His body was frozen. He wanted to tell his parents. Really he did but he choked. Choked on his own words and couldn’t face them. He was vulnerable and scared and could only imagine what Luna must’ve been going through. Life had thrown a curve ball at them and here he was unable to figure out how hit it. 

“Luna please forgive me!” He whispered as the rain continued to pour on him. 

All he could do was freeze up trapped in his own head with his confused emotions serving as the prison wardens.


	6. Luna's condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is shorter than the rest. When writing it I couldn't really think of much else that would fit.

Silvio’s heart was pumping faster than the jeep he was driving. The storm wasn’t helping much either. His windshield wipers were constantly swinging back and forth as the clouds continued to bombard his vehicle with raindrops. 

“Dammit Michael where are you!?” He cussed to himself as he drove around keeping an open eye out for his missing brother. 

His mom and dad were back at the house talking to police over the phone about Michael disappearance. The cops weren’t of much help though to be honest as they only said they would keep an eye out for him but not actually look for him. Then again their dad had a history with the Royal Woods PD; it’s a long story. He tried calling several people but nobody had seen him and now he was just driving around like crazy trying to look for his brother. There was one place he had yet to look, the park. Mikhail mentioned earlier he was having a little date with Luna in the park earlier. Why he would still be there was beyond his thinking but at the current moment it was the only lead he had. 

“There it is!” He exclaimed as he pulled into the dark and wet parking lot. He put the jeep into park not even caring whether or not he was in a parking line though it didn’t matter since the lot was empty; all except one.

“Yes!” Silvio exclaimed as he saw Mikhail’s car parked nearby. He was on the right trail. 

He grabbed his flashlight and phone and stepped out into the cold and wet storm. He turned on struggling to see the light through the thick rain and trees. 

“Mikhail!” Silvio called as he waved the flashlight around. He got no response. “Dammit!” 

He ran into the park desperately searching for his brother which was easier said than done especially considering the weather. There were park lamps lit on but they only cast more shadows amongst the trees ironically making visibility more difficult. The park was actually kinda creepy in its own right especially during this time of night. Silvio could only explore and search hoping his brother was okay. 

 

The hospital emergency waiting room was quiet. The only sounds were the roaring of the thunderstorm and the chit chat from the tv. Mr. Loud was pacing back and forth while his wife was sitting in her chair shaking. It had been over an hour since they’ve been there waiting for someone to tell them about Luna’s condition. The kids were back at home being babysat by Lori while they were at the hospital. They wanted to come along but they felt it was better that just the two of them went so as not to cause more distress for both Luna and themselves.

“Mister and misses Loud?” A call came to them from a middle aged looking doctor. He was standing outside a door next to the security desk holding some papers. 

“Yes?” the Loud parents said in unison as they got up and walked up to him.   
The doctor gave a smile and offered them a handshake. 

“I’m doctor Lewis Hartford,” he said in a calming voice. “I’m here to speak about your daughter Luna?”

The Loud parents twitched and shook nervously and Mr. Loud practically fell to his knees and grabbed the doctor by the coat. 

“Tell me doctor! What’s gonna happen to my little rockstar? How long does she have? Does she need an amputation? If she needs a new kidney I’ll gladly donate mine…!” Mr. Loud cried and begged. 

“Calm down Mr. Loud!” Dr. Hartford exclaimed almost in awe at the peculiar behaviour and removed himself from Mr. Loud’s grasp. “She’s gonna be alright.” 

Almost immediately Lynn Sr. stood up and recomposed himself as his wife took his arm. “Whew that’s a relief.” 

Dr. Hartford gave them a puzzled look as he held out his papers. 

“Right… But anyway your daughter Luna is alright other than a minor bump on her head from when she fell.” he explained as both Rita and Lynn sighed. 

“We were informed by you and the EMTs that she is pregnant and after examining her I believe she most likely suffered from a fainting spell brought on by hyperemesis gravidarum.” 

Lynn Sr. looked confused and bumbled, “The hyper-what in the what now?”

 

“Oh it’s like morning sickness on steroids honey.” his wife Rita explained. “You remember I had it when I was pregnant with the twins.” 

The doctor nodded, “In a way yes. It’s similar to morning sickness but the symptoms are a bit more intense. She’s doing much better although we’d still like to keep her here overnight just to make sure.” 

The Loud parents nodded in response. 

“May we see her?” they pleaded with worrying love. 

“You may although she’s sleeping right now. We gave her a mild pregnancy safe medicine to help ease her symptoms.” Hartford explained. 

The Louds nodded and followed Dr. Hartford through the hallways of the hospital trying to ignore their nerves combined with the uncomfortable odor of sanitizing chemicals. Thankfully Luna’s room, according to the doctor was on the first floor so they didn’t have to walk for too far. Eventually they came to a door at the end of a corridor and Hartford opened in up and let them into a one bed hospital room where Luna was lying on the bed unconscious but alive and well. She was covered by blankets as was breathing slowly but appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Mr. and Mrs. Loud carefully and slowly walked up to her bedside. Mrs. Loud gently rubbed her daughter’s forehead causing Luna to stir a little bit. 

“Shhh just rest for now dear.” She quietly whispered to her out cold daughter. “Everything’s going to be alright….” 

Lynn and Rita sniffed a few tears back seeing their daughter like this. Their poor little rockstar now unconscious in a hospital. Mrs. Loud gently brushed Luna’s head while Mr. Loud paced back and forth. He appeared to have something on his mind other than just Luna and she had an idea of what. 

“Lynn honey do you think we should call Michael’s parents?” She said with worry. The Louds did meet the Wolf family on a couple of occasions and both times they seemed like very decent people. 

“Huuuhhh I don’t know honey. I’m just still….” Lynn struggled to speak with a sigh. “I’m still kinda pissed at what Michael did.” 

Rita Loud held her husband’s arm and tried to comfort him. 

“Lynn dear it was an accident remember what Luna said?” she pointed out. “Besides I really think Michael’s parents are sick with worry like we are.”

Lynn nodded and finally agreed he took out his phone and dialed the Wolf’s phone number. 

“Remember we have to keep this civilized for both our children honey.” Rita said with a smile as she looked over at Luna. This was going to be a rough ride but Rita felt within the kindness of her heart that things would work out. 

It’d better at least.


	7. Louds and Wolfes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one for ya!

Mikhail was sick… sick with sadness and depression. He couldn’t move a muscle as he stood slumped against a tree letting the rain soak him to the bone. Why did he run away? He wanted to confess to his act but he choked. Choked with shame and guilt. He stood underneath a tree in the park where he first asked Luna to be his girl. It was the only thing he had to comfort him and probably the only place he felt safe right now. But nostalgia and securement can only hold back the pain for so much...

“What have I done?” he sighed to himself lost in his thoughts. 

Not only had he bailed on his family but also the girl he loved. It was too much to bear even for him. He shivered and sniffled back a sneeze. Whether it was the cold or he was coming down with something didn’t matter now. Besides he deserved whatever he got now, at least that’s how he felt. 

“Mikhail!!!!” 

Mikhail raised his head at the call of his name. It was tricky to hear in the rain and thunder but he could tell it was his brother. 

“Silvio?” He got up with curiosity and looked around. 

Sure enough in the distance he saw the beam of light moving around in the storm piercing the darkness to expose anything hidden. Mikhail could tell it was from a flashlight and the call came from it. He sighed and got up and started to move. He couldn’t hide anymore. 

Following the light of the flashlight he called out, “Silvio!”

“Michael!” He heard his brother call back and proceeded to move in his direction. 

The two brothers eventually reached each other and came face to face. Silvio was soaked from the rain but not as much as Mikhail had been. 

“Jesus Christ Michael!” Silvio roared at him “What the fuck were you thinking running off like that!” 

Mikhail lowered his head in shame, “Sorry Silvio I… something was bothering me and well… I guess I didn’t wanna confront it.”

Silvio let out an annoyed sigh and pulled out his phone and begin pressing the screen. He held it to his ear for a bit before speaking.

“Hey mom it’s Silvio I found him!” He spoke to his mother on the other line. “Yeah he’s alright… he’s right here…. Okay.”

Mikhail looked up and saw Silvio handing the phone to him.

“It’s mom..”

Michael nodded and picked up the phone and placed it to his ear.

“Hey mom…” Was all he could stutter out.

“Oh God Mikhail you’re alright!” His mother practically cried out on the other end. “Where the hell are you!?” 

“I’m at the park… I just….”

“Oh my God you have no idea how much stress your father and I are in now! What were you thinking!?”

Mikhail trembled as his mother scolded though for justifiable reasons. 

“Listen,” She explained with some anger in her voice. “You come straight home this instance! We’ll discuss what to do with you when you get here!”

“Yes mom…” Mikhail murmured in defeat. 

“Put your brother back on!” 

Mikhail handed the phone back to Silvio.

“Yeah mom?” Silvio spoke to his mother. Mikhail could partially hear her but couldn’t make out what she was saying. “Alright okay I’ll bring him back. No it’s okay mom. Yeah bye.” 

He hung up and shook his head.

“Man Michael you are in a shit ton of trouble.” 

He could only nod back in return. Thank god it was raining though, at least Silvio couldn’t tell the rain from the tears in his eyes. They got back to his car and once inside it was then Mikhail realized how wet he was. He coughed a bit from the dry air as he sat down. He pulled out his phone and attempted to turn it on only to realize his battery was dead. 

“Hey Silvio my battery’s dead can I borrow your phone?”

Silvio turned and asked him, “What for?” 

Mikhail sighed, “I wanna call Luna and let her know I’m okay.” 

“Uh… I don’t think that’s possible at the moment Mik…” Silvio responded with a look of worry. 

Mikhail raised his eyes and turned to Silvio, “Why? What’s up.”  
Silvio sighed and shook his head as they existed the parking and got on the road. 

“Michael, mom got a call from Mrs. Loud, Luna’s in the hospital…”

“WHAT!” Mikhail barked back and his heart jumped up. 

This wasn’t happening! Luna couldn’t be in the hospital especially in her condition.

“What’s wrong with her!?” He demanded but Silvio raised his hand.

“She’s alright some sort of fainting spell or something.” Silvio responded. “Look right now we need to get you home.” 

But Mikhail wouldn’t have it. He fucked up twice already and he wasn’t going to fuck up again. 

“No! Take me to the hospital! You know which one right?” Mikhail demanded. 

Silvio groaned and tried hard to focus on the road. 

“Michael mom and dad are pissed off already! They ordered me to find you and take you home!” 

“I don’t fucking care!” Mikhail screamed causing Silvio to jump and almost swerve out of control. 

“Jesus Mik!” He gasped as he regained control of his vehicle. “Are you trying to kill us both!” 

Mikhail scowled and grabbed Silvio’s shoulder.  
“I want to see Luna! She’s my girlfriend and I fucked her up by doing this! She needs me more than ever!” 

Silvio groaned and rolled his eyes at his brother, “Mikhail you know what mom and dad will do if I disobey.”

“I’ll take full responsibility for it!” Mikhail snapped back. “I want to see Luna!” 

Silvio gave a deep signed and turned the jeep around in the direction of the hospital. 

“Fine but it’s on your head!” 

Mikhail nodded and held onto his seat with worry. All he could think about was Luna and what he had done. He needed to be there for her.

 

Luna groaned and sighed as she slowly began to awaken from her unconsciousness. Her head hurt, her vision was blurry, and she was barely aware of where she was. 

“Ugh… where am I?” She coughed out as she tried to rise up on her bed. 

The place smelled weird and sterile almost like….a hospital room!

“Am I in the…” 

“Hey take it easy Luna!” she heard a male voice say. 

She groggily turned around to the voice and saw a person sitting next to her bed. As her vision slowly returned she gasped at who she saw. 

“Mikhail!” She gasped when she saw his face.

He came back.

“Luna!” He approached her and hugged her close. 

He was still soaking wet but neither he nor she cared. When they pulled away from the embrace Luna immediately responded by slapping him hard in the face catching him off guard.

“AH!” He yelped at the hit and slowly rubbed his cheek. “Okay I deserved that.” 

Luna scowled and looked at him. 

“Damn right you do!” She growled. “I was fucking worried sick about you! You promised you wouldn’t leave me!”

Mikhail nodded in shame. “I know Luna… I just”

Luna folded her arms, “What excuse could you possibly have?” 

“Luna I wasn’t running away from you…” he sighed. “I was running away from myself…” 

Luna looked at him with a scowl still. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She demanded to know.

Mikhail went up to her and knelt down by her bed. 

“Luna I choked…. I was on my way back home and as soon as I got back I just… I froze.” He sighed with sadness and weakness. “I was scared. About what my parents would do… they have high expectations of me Luna. I panicked and… I just went blank.” 

He grabbed her hand and pleaded with her. “I shouldn’t of done it Luna. I was weak and was being a coward! I won’t do it again! I love you too much!” 

Luna’s scowl went to a small frown and she pulled him to her face and kissed him. Mikhail didn’t protest and returned her kiss and rubbed her cheeks. 

“Don’t ever do that again!” Luna demanded when they stopped. 

Mikhail smiled and nodded, “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Luna was serious though. She had already had her heart broken when Sam rejected her. If she lost Mikhail she didn’t know if she could handle it. 

“Hey where are the ‘rents?” Luna asked when she noticed that her parents weren’t in the room.

“They let me in.” Mikhail answered as he held Luna. “They figured they’d give us some alone time.”

Luna nodded and laid back down, she was still exhausted. 

“Do your folks know yet?” She asked with concern. 

Mikhail signed and shook his head.

“Not yet but they will soon.” He spoke as he glanced at the door and noticed Mr. and Mrs. Loud coming coming to them….with his parents.

Mikhail looked at Luna and squeezed her hand gently.

“Well here goes nothing..” He swallowed hard and got up. He walked out the door and moved towards the Louds and his parents. 

He noticed Mr. Loud kinda frowning at him while Mrs. Loud had a look of worry but that was nothing compared to his parents. His mom looked ready to choke him while his dad had neutral look on his lips but his eyes told him everything. His dad was the type who commanded attention when he entered a room. He didn’t need to shout to let you know. You just knew when he was angered with you by the look in his eyes.

“You have a lot of explaining to do Mikhail!” His father scorned in a very low but intimidating tone. 

“Listen dad let me explain everything,” Mikhail began. “I had to see Luna.” 

“That’s not what we are mad about!” his mother interjected. “You ran off without telling us where you went in the middle of a thunderstorm no less! Do you have any idea how close we came to having heart attacks because of it!?” 

Mikhail swallowed and nodded. “Yes mom that was my fault. Look I’m sorry I just had a breakdown. There’s been a lot of stuff going on.”

His father shook his head slowly, “And you couldn’t tell us? Something doesn’t smell right and it isn’t this hospital!” 

“Yeah dad it’s about Luna… this is also why I forced Silvio to drive me here instead of home.” 

His parents looked at him with worry and anger. 

“Mom… dad… Luna passed out because she’s pregnant.” He finally choked out. “And I’m the father…”  
The Wolfe parents gasped at the news and had looks of confusion and disbelief on them. The Louds were just in as much distress too.

“She’s pregnant!” Mr. and Mrs. Wolfe said in unison. “And you…?” 

Mikhail nodded with embarrassment. “Yes”

“What were you thinking boy!” His dad exclaimed as he raised his hands outward in front of his chest. “I thought we taught you better. Look I don’t care if you have sex but you didn’t use protection!”

“We did dad!” Mikhail responded in defense. “We used a condom but it failed! We didn’t want it to happen but it did!” 

Mr. Wolfe looked at the Louds and asked, “What did your daughter say?” 

“She told us the same story.” Mrs. Loud explained to them as she patted her husband’s shoulder. 

“Do you two have any idea how serious this is?” Mrs. Wolfe said with worry. 

Mikhail nodded, “Yes mom. It’s just well… I love her. We loved each other. We just wanted to be…” 

The Wolfes shook their heads and breathed deep. Mikhail felt ashamed but ultimately it was his actions. He had to accept what he did. 

“When will she be released from the hospital?” Mr. Wolfe asked the Louds. 

“They said she’ll be good to go tomorrow afternoon.” Mr. Loud responded.

“Good.” Mr. Wolfe nodded with and he turned to Mikhail. “Tomorrow we’d like you to meet with you and your daughter. We’ll discuss what’s going to happen.” 

The Louds nodded with approval. Right now emotions were too high for a serious meeting. 

“C’mon Mikhail, let’s get you home and dried up.” Mrs. Wolfe said as she tugged her son’s shoulder. 

It was time for them to part ways for now and Mikhail knew it. He quickly looked back and saw Luna through the doorway. She looked scared and worried. Mikhail gave a weak smile and waved goodbye to her as his parents took him away. 

It was the longest and most tense car ride he’d had ever been in.


	8. The meeting between the families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here. Sorry a lot of stuff has been going on which has interrupted with my writing.

The next morning after didn’t feel any better than last night to Luna. She was up and at them now but moved very slowly and nervously. It didn’t matter while she was glad Mikhail came back to her it still didn’t change anything. She was still pregnant and Mikhail’s family didn’t appear to take the news very well. Luna couldn’t help but feel like it was her fault. She was the one who seduced Mikhail out of love. She just wanted to be close with him is all. 

  


“Dammit Lunes…” she sighed to herself. “We really bombed this gig.” 

  


She sat down on her hospital bed not really feeling like laying down anymore. Thankfully she was allowed to walk about now that the sleep meds wore off. She was waiting for her mom to come pick her up and take her home and all she could do right now was tap her fingers on the hospital food tray as if it were some sort of instrument. Music always calmed her down in situations like this but this time it wasn’t working. 

  


“Luna sweetie!” She heard her mom greet her as she knocked on the door. 

  


Luna got up without smiling or really looking at her. 

  


“Hey mom.” She spoke sadly and almost in defeat. 

  


Rita frowned and walked up to Luna and gently touched her should.

  


“Luna I’m here to take you home sweetie.” She explained. “I’m sure your siblings will be happy to see you.” 

  


She hoped this would at least perk her up but Luna seemed to be apathetic. Then again she had a rough week; discovering you’re pregnant, almost breaking up with your boyfriend, and having a fainting spell requiring a hospital visit. Rita was surprised her daughter didn’t keel over sooner. 

  


“Honey I know it’s been rough for you.” She calmly asserted as she comforted her daughter. 

“Mom, will I be able to see Mikky ever again?” She finally looked up and asked. “You know how devastated I was when Sam rejected me… I don’t think I can handle losing him.” 

  


The words made Rita’s heart sink but she totally understood. Rita remembered the atmosphere at home when Luna was rejected by her crush Sam. 

  


“Well honey,” she spoke with hesitance. “That’s up to his family to decide.”    
  
Luna closed her eyes and swallowed deep. She understood and was ready to accept there was a possibility she would never see him again. Mikhail’s parents did look very furious with him and her and the thought of her parents and his being together only worried her. 

  


“Honey don’t beat yourself up.” the Loud matriarch calmly said as she held Luna. “And don’t stress yourself out. It’s not good for you or your child.”    
  
Luna nodded and breathed deep. She was completely mute, more quiet than Luan when she was in her mime routine. Rita gave a smile and hugged her trying anything to give her some support. 

  


“C’mon let’s go home. Your siblings miss you.” She said as she escorted Luna out of her room. 

  


They walked through the hallway until they reached the front receptionist. 

  


“I’m Mrs. Loud. I’m here to checkout my daughter Luna.” Rita explained to the middle aged nurse behind the counter.

  
The nurse smiled and reached underneath her desk and opened up a filing cabinet and grabbed a small stack of papers. 

“Here you go Mrs. Loud just a few things for you and your daughter to look over and sign.” She handed the papers over to Rita.    
  
There wasn’t anything too special. Just standard legal jargon, patient confidentiality info, etc. Rita signed the papers and handed them to Luna for her to sign.

  


“Oh I almost forgot!” The nurse handed over a few pamphlets and lists. “Due to your daughter’s condition these are some pamphlets the doctor advised me to give her.”   
  
The Loud mother took a look at them and skimmed through them. They appeared to be educational panels about pregnancy and contacts to various charitable groups that assisted young mothers. 

  


“Those are just things you can discuss with your daughter and some contacts if she needs help for things like counseling or welfare assistance.” She pointed to one of the pages. “There’s also a list of medicines and vitamins we’d recommend she take during her first trimester. That should help ease her symptoms.”

  


“Okay thank you miss.” Rita loud said and handed the papers for her daughter to carry. Now came the most painful part. “So what’s the damage going to be?” 

  


She pulled out her purse and got ready to be hit with the bill. While the Loud’s did have insurance it would only cover so far especially since they had eleven children. 

  


“Actually you only owe us fifty five dollars and thirty nine-cents.” The receptionist nurse cheerfully stated as she typed out the bill on her computer. 

  


Rita was dumbstruck by this news. Her daughter spent the night in the hospital so even with insurance she should have at least been charged a few hundred dollars. 

  


“But how… I thought it would be more.” She spoke quite confused. 

  


“Oh Mr. Wolfe paid for the hospital bed last night for you.” The nurse smiled. “What a gentleman he was. We only had to charge you for the meds and the test.” 

  


Luna looked up and her eyes widened at this news. But Mikhail’s dad looked pissed last night and he was known to be a very froogle man. Why would he spend his own money on them?

  


“Oh well thanks.” Mrs. Loud said as she use her debit card to pay for the rest. 

  


“Thank you and have a good day!” The receptionist fare welled with a smile as Rita and Luna exited the hospital and walked to Vanzilla. 

  


“Whoa finally free huh Luna?” She smiled and looked back at her daughter and they got in and buckled up. 

  


But Luna didn’t look too good. She was a little pale and depressed looking. Rita could also tell by how she was clutching her fingers on her legs that she was in a lot of pain. 

  


“Luna it’s okay honey.” She said as she started Vanzilla and proceeded to leave the parking lot. 

  


“I don’t feel good…” Was all Luna could squeak out. 

  


Rita nodded, “I know honey it’s been a rough day. Look as a woman who’s had eleven kids I can tell you the first trimester is the hardest.” 

  


Luna just shrugged and looked out the window. While she did feel fatigued and queasy that wasn’t what was bothering her. 

  


“Mom…” She spoke out, “What if I’m not allowed to see Mikhail again?” 

  


Rita frowned and struggled to focus on the road and her daughter. 

  


“Oh honey don’t beat yourself over thinking about it. Listen we’re seeing his family tonight and I’m sure we can talk something out.” She sighed as she turned left on the interaction. “Look this is a big deal though honey.”

  


Luna gave a soft tear less sob, “It’s my fault mom.” 

  


“Oh don’t say that honey…”   
  
“No, I was the one who wanted to have sex. I pushed Mikky to sleep with me.” She stammered through quivering lips. “I just wanted to be close to him. I know I brought this up plenty of times but when Sam told me she didn’t love me like that Mikhail was there for me. Even if we never ended up dating I still couldn’t be without him. He’s more than my lover mom, he’s my close friend.”    
  
Rita Loud’s heart sank at hearing this. Luna was pouring her heart and soul out and she wasn’t using any of her rock n roll lingo. She really loved Mikhail.

  


“Well honey I’m sure if you speak with the Wolfes about that they might be easy on you.” 

  


Luna leaned back and groaned as a combo of a stomach and heart ache struck her. Her mom was right, this was hard. 

  


“Don’t worry we’re almost home Luna.” her mother spoke calmly. 

  


The ride home seemed to take forever in Luna’s mind. She felt like complete shit and was exhausted. She tried staring out the window and focusing on the horizon like you would do on a boat but it wasn't’t helping. Her head was throbbing and her heart and stomach felt like they swapped places. Luna gave a big sigh of relief when she saw them pull into their neighborhood and head to their house. 

  


“Look honey just go inside and get some rest okay?” Rita said as she pulled into their driveway and unlocked the doors. 

  


Luna weakly opened her door and got out of the van and closed the door. With her mom by her side she went up to the house and entered. Lincoln was on the couch watching the tv when she entered and thankfully he stood up quietly enough to not overwhelm her. 

  


“Hey Luna welcome home!” Lincoln cheered to her however with a bright smile. Luna could tell he was holding back his excitement. 

  


“Hey bro,” She groaned as she clutched her stomach. 

  


Lincoln frowned and approached her with worry and care. He came up and held her hand and asked if she was okay.

  


“I’m alright bro.” She sighed in pain. “Just nauseous. You know how it is now.” 

  


Lincoln nodded and said “Do you want me to get you anything? Water? Soda?”   
  
Luna smiled and giggled a little bit, “Linc I’m okay. Just morning sickness and all. I just need to pass out for a bit.” 

  


Lincoln nodded but still had a look of nervous on him. He cared for Luna very much as he did with all his sisters. But again, Lincoln had a very special bond with Luna. It actually kinda saddened Lincoln a little because he and Luna used to do everything together when they were younger but very recently they hadn’t been hanging out. 

  


“You can have the couch if you want.” Lincoln said with a worrying smile. “I mean it’s closer than your bed and you have the tv.” 

  


Luna snickered at her little bro as she patted his white hair. 

  


“Nah Lincoln I’ll be okay. My body’s just out of tune.” 

  


Lincoln nodded but followed her in case she needed him. Thankfully the younger more louder siblings were outside playing while the others were under strict orders to not hound her unless she needed them. A minor exception was made for Lincoln because of course he was very close to her. As she headed up the stairs she came across Luan who was holding Mr. Coconuts and doing some sort of routine.

  


“Oh Luna I’m glad you’re back!” She greeted her roommate perhaps a little too loudly as Luna’s eyes flinched. “Oooh I’m sorry!” 

  


“Nah Luan it’s all cool.” She spoke with a daze as she opened their door. The pain was really getting bad and she was almost out of energy. 

  


“Luna, if you want, you can sleep in my bunk instead of yours.” Luan offered in an oddly serious manner. “Since it’ll be easier on you because… you know.”    
  


Luna raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister. Sharing a room with Luan for almost fifteen years made her suspicious because as long as she could remember, Luan only offered you something if she was setting you up for something. 

  


“Is this setting me up for some kind of prank Luan? Because I’m really not feeling it!” 

  


“Oh no no Luna!” She responded shaking her hand. “I swear I’m doing this out of generosity. I swear there’s no fake vomit or dog poop in it.”   
  
Luna still gazed at her with deep suspicion “What about…”   
  
“No cream pies, pudding, or whoopie cushions either.” She answered immediately. 

Luna entered their room and surprisingly Luan’s bed on their two person bunk bed was clean of any pranks.    


“Wow… thanks Luan… I don’t know what to say.” 

Luan put down Mr. Coconuts and hugged Luna closely.

“It’s fine Luna we’re all here for you.” She spoke softly. “Look I know given my history it’s hard to take me seriously but I am here for you Luna if you need anything.”    
  
Luna smiled and hugged Luan back before eventually falling on the mattress. Before she could say anything a wave of nausea struck her causing her to cough a little. 

“Luna are you alright?” Luan looked with worry. 

Luna smiled weakly and got into bed, “Yeah just nauseous. Actually can you get me a cup of water or something?”   
  
“Already on it!” Lincoln said as he rushed to the bathroom.    
  
Luna heard the sound of the water faucet being turned on and water running. After a few second Lincoln turned it off and came back with a small paper cup of water. 

“Thanks Linc.” She took the small cup and drank the water greedily. 

  
It may have been stale tap water but it refreshed her and actually relieved her stomach. 

  


“Ah,  _ I feel good _ !” Luna sighed with relief as she laid her head on the pillow. The water really helped though she was still nervous for tonight. 

  


“Do you need anything else?” Lincoln and Luan both asked.

  


Luna smiled and gave her siblings a thumbs up signalling she was okay. However she gave a loud yawn and they decided to leave her be for now. Luan turned off the light and quietly closed the door. 

  


“Just holler if you need anything.” Luan asserted as she closed the door. 

  


“How’s she doing?” She heard Lori whisper as they walked away. Lori and the rest of their siblings had followed them upstairs. 

  


“She’s okay, she’s resting now.” Luan explained quietly trying not to wake her.    
Lori smiled and nodded, “That’s good. Because tonight mom and dad are taking her to Mikhail’s place to discuss what to do with his parents.”   
  
At that point the Loud siblings nodded but frowned. They weren’t present at the hospital when Mikhail’s parents showed up but from what they overheard their mom tell their dad, it didn’t sound good. Especially mister Wolfe. To tell the truth, other than Luna, Luan, and Lincoln, none of the Loud’s really met Mikhail’s parents. Luna tried to invite them over for dinner a few times but something always come up before that could be arranged. Mikhail himself mentioned that his parents were very busy running their individual businesses and taking care of him and his siblings. 

  


“What are we going to do if Mikhail’s not allowed to see Luna again?” Lincoln questioned with worry. 

  
Lincoln was actually really cool with Mikhail almost as much as Lori’s boyfriend Bobby. Mikhail actually vouched for him that one time when he really wanted to hang out with Luna and her band after school and even showed Lincoln a few notes on the bass. 

  


“It’ll be okay guys. Now we’re going to have a sibling meeting tonight while mom, dad, and Luna are gone okay?” Lori asserted as the eldest sister.

  


Luan and Lincoln nodded. The Loud siblings came up with a plan to help Luna and Mikhail in anyway they could whether it was helping Luna with her physical issues or needed emotional support. And they were going to need all the help they could get.

* * *

  
  


Mikhail sat alone on his bed saddened and depressed about what he had done. Running away from not only his family but his pregnant girlfriend was a really low thing for him. He was self exiled in his room with only his acoustic bass and Panzer to keep him company. 

  


“Oh Panzer I really fucked up…” He groaned sadly as he scratched the wolfdog behind the ears.    
  
Despite what they say about wolfdogs, Panzer was a very calm dog and was very loyal to his family and could tell when someone was upset. His family rescued him as a pup from a Mexican gang leader who was planning to raise him as a fighting dog. Since then Panzer was the most loving and loyal dog ever. 

  


“I’m surprised Luna forgave me for that stunt.” He snickered but then frowned. “But will mom and dad do the same?” 

  


The German shepherd/wolf mix just looked back at Mikhail and tilted his head while giving a canine whimper. 

  


“Yeah you’re probably right…” Mikhail spoke and sulked back onto his bed. “I mean I will take responsibility for this. I mean if Luna wants to keep it, I’ll get an extra job, cut down on the music sessions, heck I’d give up music all together to support her.” 

  


The last sentence made his heart sank though because he loved music almost as much as Luna did. Before coming to Royal Woods, Mikhail didn’t have a lot of friends in all honesty. It’s not that he didn’t try to but growing up in a wealthy family did have some major drawbacks though. For instance in his old elementary school back in Vermont, Mikhail was unable to relate to his classmates in most ways. He wasn’t bullied or anything but he was largely ignored. He was like white noise in the background. Then of course the whole controversy over his dad’s private military contracting firm often meant his house was harassed by anti war activists and various other radical political groups. Music was the only thing that helped him get over the social neglect and isolation. He would spend hours in his old room listening to old records of Fleetwood Mac, Steve Miller, The Cranberries, and many others. 

  


When they moved to Royal Woods, Michigan and he finally met Luna it was like his whole world changed. He not only found someone in common with but he also soon got friends who he could talk to and turn too. Not just Luna either, Sam, Adam (their drummer), Chunk, and heck even Luna’s family were there for him.

  


“I wish you could speak human Panzer…” Mikhail said as he stroked the dog’s coat along his back. “When I’m home alone I feel like you and Kukri are the only ones who listen to me.”    
  
He snickered at the statement but it was true. He loved his family and all but they had their own things to worry about. Granted Silvio was there to provide him with a shoulder to cry upon sometimes but he was off doing his own things now, especially with his hockey and college schedule getting in the way. Panzer seemed to sense his master was feeling down and moved around and laid his head on Mikhail’s leg. 

  


“Oh thanks Panzer.” Mikhail smiled and patted his dog’s head. “You know, maybe this won’t be bad. If I can show mom and pop that I’ll do anything to take responsibility they’ll go easy on me.” 

  


Panzer just yawned and nuzzled his master. 

  


“Yeah I’m a little beat myself buddy.” Mikhail sighed.

  


But he had to keep himself upright tonight because Luna and her parents were going to be coming over for a meeting. A meeting that could potentially change his and Luna’s lives forever. 

* * *

  
  


**Two hours later….**

  


A doorbell rang throughout the Wolfe home causing Panzer and Kukri to start barking and yowling. The Wolfe matriarch walked to the door to welcome them while Mr. Wolfe calmed the dogs down. 

  


“Panzer! Kukri!  _ Ruhige Hunde  _ tscchhh!” He scolded in his native German tongue at the dogs causing them to fold their ears and hunch down in submission. 

  


He took the dogs to their back patio door and opened them up to let them outside so they wouldn’t get in the way. Mikhail’s siblings were in the basement studio watching tv, their father giving them strict orders to stay down there until the meeting was over. They did this to ease the atmosphere a little bit though as they knew about what Mikhail had done. 

  


“Oh hello Rita, Lynn, Luna.” The Wolfe mother said as she let the Loud family into their home. It was clear from the expression on Lynn Sr.’s face that he was awed by the size of their house. 

  


“Hey Teresa!” Rita Loud greeted as she walked in holding Luna’s hand. 

  


Luna was surprisingly dressed very nicely tonight. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants instead of her usual skirt and hard rock t-shirt. She chose this largely because her parents insisted she dress in something less “rebellious” as an example to Mikhail’s parents. However she was scared and had a rather resigned look on her face. Thankfully that nap she took soothed her nausea earlier. 

  


“Nikky the Louds are here!” Mrs. Wolfe called to her husband. 

  


Nikky? Luna thought to herself. Very similar to the nickname she gave Mikhail. 

Nicholas Wolfe came from his location and greeted the Louds with a stern neutral nod. Luna had forgotten how tall Mr. Wolfe was as she only met him in person once or twice before. Despite being in his fifties he was very tall and still had muscle on his body. His hair was a graying shade of black which is where Mikhail and Bernard got their threads from. The most powerful thing was his eyes. They had a gaze that instantly gave you a clue as to how he was feeling without having to read his face. Now Luna understood why Mikhail was so scared. 

  


“Welcome to our home Mr. and Mrs. Loud.” He said rather charmingly and faint trace of his Germanic dialect was still in his accent. “Ms Luna…”   
  
Hearing him address her caused Luna too look down on the ground and avoid eye contact with him. She felt like a six year old at a “Meet the Teacher” event. They escorted the Loud’s to the dining room where Mikhail was already seated down. Nicholas Wolfe sat down next to his son while his wife went to the kitchen to fetch some coffee for their guests. 

  


“Now then,” Mr. Wolfe began. “We all know why we’re here tonight.” 

  
He looked at Mikhail and then at Luna with a look that made them both shiver silently. Teresa sat down to the left of Mikhail and began to add sugar to her coffee.

  


“Yes uh… you wanted to talk about our children right?” Mr. Loud said almost a little nervously. 

  


“There’s no need to be nervous Mr. Loud.” The Wolfe patriarch nodded having sensed Lynn Sr.’s nervous shaking. 

  


“Oh what? No I’m not nervous!” He said with a weak smile though the waterfall of sweat pouring down his brow gave it away.

  


“Anyway back on subject. We’re here today because your daughter is pregnant and our son claims to be the father is that correct Mikhail?”

  


Mikhail closed his eyes and nodded, “Yes sir…” 

  


Luna frown and looked at her love across the table. She had never seen Mikhail like this before well except when he was in the hospital by her side. 

  


“Ms. Luna? Is this true?” Nicholas asked Luna.

  


Luna’s heart jumped and her body trembled a bit.    
  
“It’s okay sweetie.” Her mom whispered to her as she held her hand underneath the table. 

  


“Y… yes Mr. Wolfe.” She responded with a stutter. 

  


Mr. Wolf gave a deep sigh as his wife took a few sips from her coffee.

  


“Look, what we really are worried about was how did this happen?” Mrs. Wolfe explained as she looked at Mikhail then at Luna. “How long have you two been having sex behind our backs?” 

  


Mikhail looked at Luna and then to his mother. 

  


“That was our first time doing that mom.” Mikhail swallowed hard. “We didn’t do anything like that before.”   
  
“Is he telling the truth Luna?” Lynn Sr. looked at his rock star daughter. 

  


“Yeah popstar…” Luna said with a down face. “I swear we weren’t doing anything like that prior to that night.” 

  


The Wolfes and Louds looked at their children with suspicion but that was just a natural reaction. Truth is kids having sex behind their parents’ back was nothing new even with today’s generation. However the family’s were concerned as to how their kids ended up like this despite knowing about safe sex.

  


“Look dad we used protection I swear.” Mikhail explained to his dad but also moved his eye to Lynn Loud Sr. “The condom we used broke.”   
  
“Are you sure?” Lynn Sr. judged like a Spanish Inquisitor. 

  


“Yes popstar!” Luna practically shouted causing them to jump a little. “How many goddamn times do we have to tell you!”    
  
“Luna! Luna! Calm down!” Mrs. Loud immediately grabbed her daughter’s shoulders and helped her relax and breath deep while Lynn Sr’s mouth was agape at the language Luna used.

  


Rita looked at the Wolfes blushing in embarrassment. 

  


“I’m sorry you had to see that.” She apologized.

  


Mrs. Wolfe actually smiled a bit and giggled, “Hey I fully understand.”   
  
She actually felt sympathetic to Luna. As a woman who carried and birthed four children herself she knew all about the pains and woes of pregnancies. And she was in her late twenties when she was pregnant with Mikhail and Silvio. She could only imagine what poor Luna, still a teenager was going through. 

  


Mr. Loud gave a deep breath trying to keep his mood under control. 

  


“Look we understand now. It was an accident. Now the next set of business is what is Luna going to do?” 

  


This statement caused both Luna and Mikhail to skip a heart beat. Mikhail didn’t recall Luna telling him what her decision was yet. He knew she wasn’t going to terminate the pregnancy but she still didn’t tell him what to do after the baby came out.

  


“She told us she wasn’t going to terminate the pregnancy.” Mrs. Loud explained as Luna was still cooling off from her hormonal outburst. 

  


Nicholas nodded and looked at Luna, “So that leave two options left then.”    
  
Luna put her hands on the table and she took a very deep breath. 

  


“I want to keep it…” 

  


The Louds and Wolfes all looked at her with eyes widened at her answer. 

  


“Luna honey are you sure?” Her dad asked with worry and concern. 

  


“Yes popstar… I wanna keep the child.” She explained as she put a hand on her lower stomach impulsively. She didn’t show it now but she knew eventually it would happen. 

  


“You understand the responsibilities and consequences of doing such a thing right young lady?” Mrs. Wolfe said concerned. 

  


Mikhail looked up at Luna and saw that while she was looking sad, her voice was confident in her decision. 

  


“Luna…” He spoke, probably out of line but he didn’t care. “I’ll support whatever decision you make.”    
  
His parents looked at him.   
  
“Really?” his father said as he placed his hand under his chin. “You think you’re ready for a responsibility as a father Michael? You think you can support a baby or a girl you think…”   
  
“Dad I get it!” Mikhail interjected earning a few jump gasps from his parents. “And to answer your question I don’t know. Maybe I can, maybe I can’t. But I love Luna dad! If she wants to keep the baby then I’ll take responsibility for my actions!” 

  


“We will take responsibility.” Luna corrected with a soft smile as she looked at her lover. “I was the one who wanted to have sex. Mr. and Mrs. Wolfe, I love Mikky so much. I just wanted to… you know be closer to him.” 

  


The Wolfes nodded but still were serious about this. 

  


“Well then I give you both kudos.” Mr. Wolfe said with a nod. “While I’m still not happy with what happened, it appears you two are willing to take responsibility for your actions. I can respect that.”    
  
Mrs. Wolfe agreed with her husband, “Listen you two, you are very lucky to be in this situation where you both have loving families willing to support you. Not a lot of teenage parents have that luxury so don’t take advantage of it.”   
  
Mikhail and Luna agreed as did the Loud parents. 

  


“Mr. Wolfe,” Luna said with a bit hesitation. “Does this mean me and Mikky can still see each other?” 

  


Mr. Wolfe looked at his wife and at the Loud parents before looking back at her. 

  


“Yes Luna you and Mikhail can still see each other.” He stated causing Luna and Mikhail to smile at each other. Had their parents not been there they would’ve been jumping up and down like that one famous hollywood actor on Oprah. 

  


“However…” He interjected. There was always a catch. “We will be watching you two closely!” 

  


The Louds agreed with them and got up with Luna. 

  


“Okay now that we got this all settled I think it’s time for us to head home.” Mr. Loud explained as he took his wife and daughter.

  


He took them to the door and got ready to leave but not before Mikhail got up.

  


“Wait Mr. Loud just one sec!” He called. 

  


He then came and hugged Luna in a deep embrace. She smiled and hugged him back despite the fact that their parents were in the same room. 

  


“I love you Mikky.” Luna whispered. 

  


“I know.” Mikhail responded back with confidence.    
  
However they soon had to end their embrace and go their separate ways for now. Mikhail stood at the doorway and watched as the Louds go into their van leave. While Luna didn’t wave goodbye she could see the look in her face. 

  


“God I love that woman…” Mikhail sighed to himself before he closed the door. 

  


He walked back to his parents and prepared his fate. 

  


“So what’s the punishment for me then?” He said as he clapped his hands together as if he was getting ready for a fight. 

  


Mr. and Mrs. Loud smiled and said “You won’t be punished.”

  


Mikhail tilted his head like a dog, “Really? Why?”   
  
His dad gave a low snicker while stating “Because the next eighteen years will be punishment enough. Hehehe” 


End file.
